Takin' back my love
by Aeryn MacKenzie
Summary: Deux Tueuses, un divorce, un pays étranger, des complications...  M possible pour chapitres à venir, je n'en sais rien encore !
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE :** Takin' back my love

**AUTEUR :** Aeryn

**RATING :** À découvrir.

**PAIRING :** Buffy / Faith + d'autres à découvrir.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla…

**NOTE :** Cette fic est une femslash (relation explicite entre deux femmes).

* * *

**Résumé :** Directement inspirée de la chanson du même nom, interprétée par **Enrique Iglesias et Ciara**. Ou comment ne pas cesser de croire en l'amour, même quand tout indique le contraire…

**P.S :** Tout le monde est encore en vie, y compris dans la série **Angel**.

* * *

D'un geste rageur, Faith balaya tous les produits de beauté de Buffy qui traînaient sur le lavabo. Et tout atterrit sur le sol dans un grand bruit de fracas… Elle réitéra ensuite l'opération sur l'étagère, où toutes les affaires tombèrent par terre… Puis sans attendre, partit dans la chambre et prit quelques vêtements qu'elle jeta en boule de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle s'empara de quelques hauts, et les déchira un par un… Sans oublier de les jeter avec les autres… Faith ramassa ensuite les mêmes hauts qu'elle venait de déchirer, les prit entre ses bras et marcha dans le couloir pour rejoindre le salon… Où elle jeta tout aux pieds de Buffy dès qu'elle arriva…

**Faith :** À cause de toi, j'ai perdu six ans de ma vie !

Buffy, de son côté… Arrachait une à une les pages des mangas de Faith, et les roulaient en boule avant de les balancer par terre. Et les déchets rejoignaient les débris de verre de la table basse… Les morceaux de plâtre dû aux murs qui n'étaient plus des murs… Ainsi que les peluches du canapé complètement retourné…

**Buffy :** Je peux en dire autant, tu sais ! On a passé cette dernière année comme des étrangères, sans se parler ni se toucher… Et les six derniers mois à se détester ! Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir à moi aussi ?

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, qu'elle recommença à déchirer le livre qu'elle avait en main, puis le jeta au sol avec les autres…

**Faith :** J'en sais rien ! T'as pas vraiment fait grand-chose pour en changer !

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'empara de la table et la balança de toutes ses forces sur la baie vitrée…

**Faith :** Sans oublier qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour depuis des mois !

La vitre se brisa bien évidemment sous l'impact. Et Buffy se tourna vers la brune, le regard empli de rage. Elle alla vers la télévision qu'elle fit tomber par terre et qui s'éclata elle aussi en plusieurs morceaux, tout en faisant quelques étincelles…

**Buffy :** La faute à qui ?

Faith, un cadre à la main et sur le point de l'ouvrir, s'arrêta dans son élan… Et releva les sourcils en regardant en direction de Buffy, espérant avoir mal entendu…

**Faith :** La faute à qui ? Attends, t'es pas en train de rejeter la faute sur moi, là ?

Tout en continuant de la fixer, Faith termina d'enlever la photo du cadre et pointa la blonde avec…

**Faith :** Parce que toi non plus t'as pas fait d'efforts de ce côté-là !

Buffy enjamba les détritus au sol et s'approcha de Faith…

**Buffy :** Si je n'en n'ai pas fait, c'est parce que je savais que tu allais voir ailleurs !

Et s'empara violemment de la photo, qu'elle jeta également au sol…

La brune serra les dents et inspira une seconde, tout en regardant le geste de Buffy. Puis reposa son regard sur la blonde, ahurie par ce qu'elle entendait…

**Faith :** Je ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait, si tu ne t'étais pas éloignée de moi comme ça !

Ce fut au tour de Buffy d'essayer de ne pas craquer, et de ne pas donner un coup de poing à Faith… Tellement hors d'elle après ce qu'elle avait entendu quelques dizaines de fois ces derniers mois, qu'elle en jeta la lampe contre le mur…

**Buffy :** Alors maintenant c'est ma faute ?

Marquant une petite pause, Faith inspira de nouveau en réfléchissant à sa prochaine réplique… Puis poussa le vase par terre en répondant…

**Faith :** En tout cas, t'as pas eu beaucoup d'états d'âme ni perdu beaucoup de temps à retourner dans les bras de ton vampire !

Fatiguée d'en arriver toujours au même point, la blonde renversa toute l'étagère de l'entrée avant de répondre en fixant Faith…

**Buffy :** Ça s'est passé bien après que tu aies couché avec ta Tueuse !

**Faith :** C'est pas c'qu'on m'a raconté !

**Buffy :** Je me fiche de ce qu'on t'a raconté !

Elle disparut dans le couloir, pour revenir ensuite à son tour avec des habits dans les mains, les affaires de Faith… Qu'elle balança un à un par la fenêtre…

**Buffy :** Puisqu'on se sépare, je n'ai plus de comptes à te rendre !

La Tueuse brune tentait de se contrôler, de ne pas attaquer Buffy sous le coup de la colère. Se battre ne ferait qu'aggraver encore plus les choses. Mais elle était incroyablement énervée, et s'étonnait elle-même de ne pas encore avoir frappé Buffy… Cependant, elle décrocha le tableau du mur, un tableau qu'elle avait toujours détesté… Puis le brisa en deux avant de sortir son briquet de sa poche, et de l'enflammer… Elle cria à Buffy qui revenait dans le salon…

**Faith :** La fidélité c'était pas en option dans notre mariage !

La blonde s'arrêta de marcher, mais revint vers Faith…

**Buffy :** C'est toi qui parles de fidélité ? Je t'ai vu flirté avec combien de femmes au cours de ces six dernières années, hein Faithy ?

Elle croisa ensuite les bras, et afficha un petit sourire ironique. Rempli sous-entendu mais également de souffrance et de tristesse…

Faith avala péniblement, prise par surprise. Mais non moins dépourvue d'une réponse qu'elle savait être vraie… Mais qui ne convaincrait sûrement pas Buffy…

**Faith :** Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi…

Mais Buffy ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, et réagit instantanément…

**Buffy :** C'est ça que tu te répétais quand tu couchais avec Satsu ? Tu essayais de t'en convaincre tant bien que mal pour garder bonne conscience ?

Et la brune avait eu raison, Buffy n'était pas convaincue par sa réponse… Sauf que…

**Faith :** Pense ce que tu veux, mais c'est la vérité. Tout comme le fait que je n'ai couché avec elle qu'une seule fois. Alors que tu as continué à le voir, et à me mentir…

Elle inspira longuement, et ne put retenir ses larmes qui montaient lorsqu'elle déclara…

**Faith :** Au fond, je t'ai aimé bien plus que tu ne m'as jamais aimé…

Ce n'était plus de la colère qui se voyait sur le visage de Faith, mais un abattement soudain face à cette idée qui s'avérait de plus en plus véridique…

Mais les larmes montèrent aussi aux yeux de Buffy, qui eut du mal à cacher ce qu'elle venait subitement de ressentir après les paroles blessantes de la brune. Bien pire qu'une bagarre, Faith la blessait avec des mots… Dont il était plus difficile de se remettre…

**Buffy :** Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça…

Faith se renferma immédiatement, reprenant une attitude froide et distante envers Buffy. Puis ramassa une petite pile de vêtements, la posa sur le cadre en feu…

**Faith :** Je dis ce que je veux, puisque de toute façon…

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, envoya les vêtements ainsi que le tableau sur le palier et la referma très violemment…

**Faith :** « On se sépare donc je n'ai plus de comptes à te rendre ! »

Sauf que la force d'une Tueuse était bien supérieure à la moyenne… Mais en cet instant, Faith ne s'en n'était pas préoccupé. Et le mur en prit un coup, si bien qu'il rejoignit le reste des débris des autres murs sur le sol… Et la porte ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre, s'étalant de tout son long…

Les deux Tueuses regardèrent le pan de mur s'écrouler, légèrement surprises.

Et elles le furent encore plus lorsqu'elles virent Angel et Willow sur le palier.

Le vampire les regardait d'un air dur et réprobateur, tandis que la sorcière tentait de sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère…

**Faith & Buffy :** Désolée pour la casse…

Étonnées, elles se regardèrent une seconde, puis reprirent leurs attitudes énervées… Encore plus après avoir parlé en même temps…

* * *

**Alors ? Une suite ? Pas de suite ? Poubelle ? :P xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Une heure plus tard, dans les bureaux de Wolfram & Hart…

Buffy faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, expliquant à Willow comment elle et Faith en étaient arrivées à ce stade si extrême. Pourquoi, d'une même rage, elles avaient tout détruit. À la fois dans leur vie, comme dans leur appartement qui était lui aussi le symbole de leur couple après toutes ces années… Comment elles avaient mis fin à leur mariage, ainsi qu'à leurs années de vie commune…

Et Willow, assise derrière le bureau, écoutait attentivement son amie parler. Elle percevait le ton tantôt énervé de la Tueuse, tantôt sarcastique et moqueur… Mais également triste et blessé. Basée en Angleterre, la sorcière n'avait que des échos de ce qu'il se passait ici… Mais là, étant de retour, elle pouvait voir les dégâts qui avaient eu lieu ces derniers mois. Et était donc profondément choquée…

**Willow :** Alors… Vous allez vraiment vous séparer…?

Et même si c'était une réalité difficile à admettre… Buffy devait se rendre à l'évidence. Oui, Faith et elle allaient se séparer. Divorcer. Faith et Buffy ne seraient plus un couple… Et rien qu'à cette idée, la blonde ressentait à la fois du soulagement et une certaine délivrance l'envahir… Tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu ne serait plus que des souvenirs, des morceaux d'une vie terminée…

**Buffy :** Oui, c'est pour le bien de tous. Mais surtout pour le nôtre. Sinon je pense qu'on aurait fini par s'entretuer…

Elle soupira et se remit à marcher le long de son bureau, toujours sous le regard presque perdu de Willow…

* * *

Et un étage plus haut, dans le bureau d'Angel…

Le vampire et la Tueuse brune discutaient eux aussi…

**Faith :** Je peux crécher à l'hôtel, le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement ?

Marquant une légère pause, Angel releva à peine les sourcils, ne voulant pas que Faith remarque sa surprise.

**Angel :** Bien sûr ! Vois avec Harmony pour ça…

Assis sur le rebord de son bureau, Angel referma un bouton de son costume et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander…

**Angel :** Mais avant… Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Buffy, tout à l'heure ?

Et la Tueuse fuyait encore le regard de son ami…

**Faith :** On s'est disputées. Et on va divorcer…

Cette fois, le vampire ne put cacher sa surprise. Il savait que ça n'allait plus vraiment dans le couple des Tueuses… Qu'elles se disputaient souvent, en effet… Parfois même au bureau, mais pas à ce point…

**Angel :** Divorcer ? C'est pas un peu radical ?

C'était une question que Faith s'était posée beaucoup de fois ces derniers mois. Mais une seule réponse lui venait à l'esprit… Le regard toujours fuyant, elle répondit…

**Faith :** Non… On n'arrête pas de s'engueuler, et de se foutre sur la gueule depuis des mois… En plus on n'arrive pas à se pardonner mutuellement l'aventure qu'on a eu chacune de notre côté…

Elle soupira, tout en continuant…

**Faith :** Donc c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire…

Elle baissa les yeux, encore plus gênée, voire triste ou même honteuse de devoir lui avouer ça. Mais il allait bien le savoir un jour, alors autant le lui dire clairement…

Et Angel compatissait à la douleur de son amie. Lui qui s'était déjà séparé de Buffy, l'avait fait à contre cœur, et voyait bien que c'était aussi le cas de Faith…

**Angel :** C'est d'un commun accord que vous avez pris cette décision ?

Et même si la colère s'était mêlée au sentiment d'amour qu'éprouvait Faith pour Buffy… Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en déclarant…

**Faith :** Disons que ce choix s'est imposé de lui-même… On ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de cœur, au contraire… Mais ça devient insupportable…

Angel soupira fortement en se rendant à l'évidence.

**Angel :** C'est donc que vous ne vous aimez plus ?

Ce fut au tour de Faith de lâcher un soupir non retenu. Cette question aussi, elle se l'était posée un bon nombre de fois.

**Faith :** Apparemment, non… Pourtant, on a essayé de faire des efforts… Mais sans résultats.

Elle eut alors un sourire amer, mais teinté de nostalgie…

**Faith :** Je commence à croire que ceux qui pensaient qu'on n'étaient pas faites pour être ensemble avaient raison, finalement…

**Angel :** Non Faith, tu ne peux pas penser ça. Vous avez été heureuses le temps que ça a duré… Et même si ce n'était pas le temps escompté, vous vous deviez d'essayer.

La Tueuse brune garda son léger sourire en relevant la tête vers Angel…

**Faith :** Ouais, t'as peut-être raison…

Et le vampire lui rendit son sourire, empli de compassion…

**Angel :** Bien sûr, que j'ai raison.

Un court silence s'installa, durant lequel ils continuèrent de se sourire mutuellement, puis…

**Angel :** Enfin bref, Willow est là pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important apparemment. Elle a demandé à vous avoir toutes les deux… Ce qui, je suppose, impliquera donc un travail d'équipe avec Buffy…

**Faith :** Super…

Faith s'affala dans son fauteuil, en anticipant ce travail avec Buffy. En tant que Tueuse, et depuis quelques années… Elle s'impliquait beaucoup dans son travail, et ne pourrait y échapper… Ne pourrait donc échapper non plus à la première Tueuse…

* * *

Buffy et Willow sortirent de l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans le bureau d'Angel.

Et la sorcière se demandait comment aborder le sujet qui fâcherait son amie…

**Willow :** Euh… Buffy… Je suis désolée, mais… Je suis venue vous demander de l'aide à toi et à Faith et, je sais que ça va pas fort entre vous… Donc encore une fois je suis désolée, mais… Vous allez devoir travailler ensemble…

Et Buffy tentait de ne pas s'en formaliser, du moins de ne pas trop y penser avant que cela n'arrive…

**Buffy : **Je me doute, Will…

Elles continuèrent de marcher dans le hall, tandis que Willow craignait maintenant de voir ce qui se passerait dans les prochains jours… Surtout après l'idée qu'elle avait eu… C'est ainsi qu'elles passèrent devant Harmony, à l'entrée du bureau.

Et ni Willow ni la secrétaire du vampire ne cachèrent le plaisir qu'elles eurent à se revoir…

**Harmony :** Tiens, Willow !

Elle se leva en souriant, alors que la sorcière se rapprochait du standard, tout sourire également.

**Willow :** Harmony, ça fait longtemps ! Toujours vampire ?

**Harmony :** Et oui, toujours…

**Willow :** Tu n'as pas besoin d'âme ? Non, parce que je peux t'en fournir une très facilement, tu sais…

**Harmony :** Oh oui, je le sais bien… Mais toi, tu es toujours lesbienne ?

La sorcière rousse ne put s'empêcher alors de sourire davantage, toujours aussi fière de dire qui elle était.

**Willow :** Oui, toujours !

**Harmony :** Et bien voilà, c'est comme toi avec les hommes… Je n'ai pas d'âme, mais je vis très bien sans !

Willow se mit légèrement à rire, amusée par la comparaison. Qui était tout à fait vraie et justifiée ! Elle était mariée depuis presque dix ans à la même femme, et était follement amoureuse d'elle…

**Harmony :** En tout cas, n'hésite pas à prévenir la prochaine fois… On pourrait peut-être se faire un déjeuner ?

Souriant en coin, elle ajouta…

**Harmony :** Pas d'humain, c'est promis…

La sorcière rit de nouveau, vraiment ravie de voir que le changement d'Harmony allait toujours en s'améliorant…

**Willow :** Avec plaisir…

Buffy, à côté, avait croisé les bras depuis un moment. Et soupirait une énième fois de voir son amie parler ainsi à Harmony… Finalement à court de patience, elle coupa Willow dans son élan, puis entra sans prévenir dans le bureau du vampire…

**Buffy :** Bon, on n'a pas la journée Will !

La concernée regarda Harmony, presque gênée de voir Buffy réagir comme ça. Et s'excusa à sa place en grimaçant…

**Willow :** Désolée…

La secrétaire soupira avant de se rasseoir à sa place, et d'afficher un sourire comme l'exigeait son travail…

**Harmony :** C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, t'en fais pas…

Willow lui sourit une dernière fois, avant d'entrer dans le bureau d'Angel à son tour…

Et Harmony se remit à se limer les ongles en murmurant…

**Harmony :** Même Buffy reste égale à elle-même, après toutes ces années…

* * *

Et dès que Willow franchit la porte, elle aperçut Buffy et Faith assises à la grande table. Côte à côte, mais avec une chaise entre elles tout de même !

Elle affichait un sourire pour « dédramatiser » l'annonce qu'elle allait faire, et regarda les deux Tueuses ainsi que le vampire qui la fixaient…

**Willow :** Bon, comme Angel a certainement déjà dû vous le dire… Il y a eu récemment une brèche temporelle et spatiale en Angleterre, à Cardiff plus précisément. D'où en sont sortis toutes sortes de monstres et d'aliens plus ou moins dangereux. L'organisme qui s'occupe de les retrouver et les arrêter, Torchwood… Voudrait travailler avec vous pour récupérer les aliens en question…

Buffy, les bras croisés, considérait son amie sans vraiment comprendre. Les sourcils froncés, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler. De la part d'Angel, ou même de Giles… Et puis surtout pourquoi cet « organisme » avait spécialement besoin d'elles…

**Buffy :** C'est pas vraiment notre rayon, ça… Nous c'est plutôt apocalypse et fin du monde…

La sorcière sourit légèrement, s'attendant à ce genre de réponse de la part de Buffy.

**Willow :** Ils ont ça aussi là bas… À chaque Noël, en fait.

La blonde en fut incroyablement surprise, et ne le cacha pas…

**Buffy :** Tous les Noël ? Waouh, ça doit pas être pratique pour prévoir un dîner familial, ça…

Willow sourit en coin, à nouveau amusée par les répliques de sa meilleure amie…

**Willow :** Je te le fais pas dire…

Regardant rapidement Angel, elle continua…

**Willow :** Quoi qu'il en soit, on a déjà eu affaire à eux… Et ils connaissent l'existence des Tueuses, notamment depuis que j'ai fait ce sort… Mais ils aimeraient tout de même coopérer avec vous, sachant votre potentiel réussite et votre réputation…

Elle sourit en insistant sur sa phrase…

**Willow :** Qui n'est plus à faire… Ils savent que vous leur serez d'une grande utilité, et vous renverront bien entendu l'ascenseur si besoin.

Willow affichait un grand sourire, comme si elle venait de finir un exposé, et attendait maintenant les réponses des deux Tueuses.

Celles-ci continuaient de regarder la sorcière devant elles, toutes deux bras croisés. Silencieuses, chacune réfléchissait à ce que l'autre allait bien pouvoir dire…

Et toutes les deux avec une expression différente sur le visage, elles continuaient de fixer Willow…

Et celle-ci était gênée par ce long silence. Elle jeta un œil inquiet à Angel, qui était resté debout…

Qui lui aussi regardait tour à tour les deux Tueuses, les sourcils froncés.

Et puis finalement, Faith s'appuya les mains sur la table pour se lever…

**Faith :** Ouais… Ben moi je fais mon boulot, et je me tire !

Exaspérée, Buffy soupira avant de dire…

**Buffy :** Personne ne t'a demandé de rester plus longtemps, Faith…

Et la brune inspira fortement, énervée elle aussi et tenta d'ignorer la réplique de la blonde…

**Faith :** Quelqu'un a entendu quelque chose ?

Elle désigna du doigt Buffy derrière elle, regarda Willow puis Angel comme pour avoir confirmation. Ceux-ci ne répondant pas, elle considéra la réponse comme positive. Relevant les sourcils, elle ajouta…

**Faith :** Hm, c'est bien c'que j'pensais…

Elle s'éloigna de la table de réunion, considérant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à y faire…

**Faith :** Sur ce, prévenez-moi quand on part… Je sors…

Tandis qu'elle voyait Faith marcher pour sortir… Buffy s'enfonça dans son siège, en croisant davantage les bras. Affichant une moue réprobatrice, elle lança d'un ton plein de reproches…

**Buffy :** C'est ça… Va donc te soûler et sauter des filles toute la nuit !

La Tueuse brune s'arrêta brusquement après avoir ouvert la porte. Feignant de n'avoir rien entendu, elle inspira bien plus profondément que précédemment et ferma les yeux pour se contrôler. Et ainsi éviter de tout détruire sur son chemin, ou même de mettre un coup de poing à Buffy. Serrant les dents, elle en rajouta une couche…

**Faith :** Faudrait penser à vérifier l'acoustique de cette pièce…

Sans plus attendre, elle quitta rapidement le bureau…

Et Buffy murmura dans son coin, encore plus énervée…

**Buffy :** De toute façon, c'est tout c'que tu sais faire…

Elle se cala ensuite dans son siège, et afficha un air boudeur.

Tout doucement, Willow s'était rapproché d'Angel, et tous deux avaient assisté à cette scène sans intervenir. Elle se pencha vers lui, et lui demanda doucement…

**Willow :** Et, euh… Elles sont comme ça… Tous les jours ?

Inspirant un bon coup, le vampire se remémora toutes les scènes auxquelles il avait assisté en spectateur impuissant… Bien trop nombreuses, pensa-t-il, et déclara…

**Angel :** Je dirais plutôt toutes les secondes…

Et Willow réalisait peu à peu la gravité de la situation…

**Willow :** Et ben… Je sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça !

**Angel :** Je me console en me disant que maintenant, elles sont sous ta responsabilité et que tu vas les voir tous les jours…

Il afficha un sourire tellement empreint d'ironie en se tournant vers Willow…

Que celle-ci comprit en effet qu'il était ravi de pouvoir se débarrasser d'elles. Ou tout du moins, de ces disputes incessantes qu'il devait entendre bien trop souvent… La sorcière rousse lui rendit alors le même sourire…

**Willow :** Trop aimable à toi, Angel !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la même table de réunion…

Tandis qu'Angel était retourné à son bureau pour répondre au téléphone, Buffy en avait profité pour discuter avec Willow…

**Buffy :** Comment va Dawn ?

**Willow :** Très très bien… Elle est très heureuse.

« Rassurée » par le sourire de son amie, Buffy sourit à son tour. Ravie de voir que Dawn s'en sortait très bien sans elle.

**Buffy :** Vraiment ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone…

**Willow :** Oui, sa formation d'observateur lui prend beaucoup de temps… Et ça lui manque à elle aussi de ne pas pouvoir te parler plus souvent…

Le sourire toujours sur les lèvres, la Tueuse se rappela alors l'époque où elle se disputait sans arrêt avec Dawn. Où il leur était impossible de communiquer, tant elles pouvaient se montrer toutes les deux terriblement bornées… Désormais, Buffy était incroyablement fière de sa petite sœur.

**Buffy :** Ça lui plaît toujours autant ?

Willow était tout autant fière de Dawn, la considérant elle aussi comme sa propre sœur…

**Willow :** Oui, beaucoup. Je crois que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi épanouie.

Mais Buffy, ayant été jeune avant elle… Se doutait bien qu'il devait y avoir bien plus qu'une formation d'observateur pour rendre une jeune femme heureuse. Elle-même étant déjà plus ou moins passée par là, à l'époque où elle apprenait à être une Tueuse. Il y avait eu une période où elle ne supportait son statut, que parce qu'il lui avait fait rencontrer Angel… Et puis Faith… Affichant un léger sourire en coin, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle demanda…

**Buffy :** Et les garçons ? Je suppose qu'elle en a un dans sa vie pour être aussi épanouie, comme tu dis…

Ne s'y attendant pas vraiment, Willow resta bloquée un instant sur la réponse à fournir à sa meilleure amie…

**Willow :** Euh… Tu devrais voir ça sur place, avec elle…

Mais Willow devait la prendre pour une grande naïve, à lui répondre ça. Sauf que Buffy savait parfaitement la nature de la réponse, à la manière dont la sorcière venait soigneusement d'éviter la question…

**Buffy :** Ça, ça veut dire oui ! En tout cas, je crains le pire quand je lui dirais pour Faith et moi…

S'appuyant légèrement sur la table, Willow se rapprocha de la blonde…

**Willow :** Elle a mûri, tu sais. Elle ne réagira pas comme tu l'imagines…

Mais la Tueuse, qui avait tenté subtilement de changer de sujet pour tromper Willow… Changea à nouveau le thème de la discussion, pour s'orienter une nouvelle fois sur sa sœur et ses amours. Intriguée, elle demanda…

**Buffy :** Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire s'il y a un garçon dans sa vie ? Tu as peur de ma réaction, c'est ça ?

Mais Willow ne s'étonna pas plus que ça du changement de conversation de la part de Buffy…

**Willow :** À la manière dont tu as réagi la dernière fois qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle avait un copain, ça peut se comprendre…

Chassant rapidement de son esprit ce souvenir mémorable, pour éviter de rire… Buffy répondit en souriant quelque peu…

**Buffy :** Dawn n'est pas la seule à avoir grandi, Will… Moi aussi je sais me maîtriser, maintenant.

Encore heureux, pensa alors Willow. Parce qu'elle plaignait le garçon qui devrait un jour faire face à Buffy Summers pour sortir avec Dawn… Mais elle avait promis à celle-ci de garder le secret, et elle tiendrait sa promesse.

**Willow :** Tu devrais vraiment voir avec elle…

Angel revint alors vers elles, les mains dans les poches…

**Angel :** Je viens d'appeler Torchwood pour leur dire que vous acceptez leur proposition…

**Willow :** Parfait !

Et Willow remercia mentalement le vampire d'être intervenu. Elle se leva de la table, et leur annonça…

**Willow :** Euh, je vais voir où est Faith… À plus tard…

La Tueuse ne put alors retenir son amie. Mais surtout, n'en avait pas envie. Il était légitime qu'elle veuille partir pour ne pas trop en dévoiler sur Dawn et ses histoires de cœur… Et puis même si c'était pour aller retrouver Faith, Buffy ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Angel s'assit alors en face d'elle, mais elle baissa les yeux…

**Angel :** Ça va, Buffy ?

Il était toujours inquiet pour elle, même après toutes ces années. Même après avoir appris pour elle et Faith… Même après ce mariage… Touchée de le voir autant s'impliquer dans leur « amitié », Buffy ne put s'empêcher de sourire…

**Buffy :** Ça va… Dis-moi, Angel… Je pourrais rester à l'hôtel le temps que je retrouve un appartement décent ? Parce que je peux plus vivre dans le mien…

Repensant à ce qu'il avait vu il y a une heure, Angel ne put s'empêcher lui aussi de sourire en coin. Le problème étant que cette situation n'avait rien de drôle…

**Angel :** Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre… Et ça ne me pose aucun problème, sauf si tu détruis tout à l'hôtel aussi…

Relevant immédiatement les yeux, et se redressant sur sa chaise. Buffy sentit comme une décharge de colère l'envahir rapidement. Elle se revit avec Faith dans leur appartement, en train de tout détruire à l'intérieur…

**Buffy :** Faith m'avait énervé !

**Angel :** Oui, mais sache qu'elle sera aussi à l'hôtel, alors t'auras intérêt à te maîtriser…

Croisant les bras, et s'affalant encore une fois contre le dossier de la chaise, Buffy soupira fortement. Oui, il était évident qu'elle serait à l'hôtel ! Faith l'avait devancé concernant sa demande de logement… Mais là aussi, c'était légitime de sa part… Elle aussi avait détruit l'appartement, tout n'était donc pas de la faute de Faith. Elle était toute aussi responsable qu'elle à ce niveau… Buffy n'en revint pas alors de penser ça, et soupira à nouveau…

**Buffy :** Ouais, ouais…

**Angel :** Va voir Harmony pour la chambre, elle s'en occupera.

L'air toujours renfrogné, elle dit doucement…

**Buffy :** Merci…

À son tour, le vampire se cala dans son fauteuil, et inspira lentement… Il avait discuté avec Faith concernant son avenir avec l'autre Tueuse… Il était maintenant temps de faire de même avec Buffy.

**Angel :** Et si tu me parlais un peu de Faith, maintenant ?

Lentement, la blonde remonta son regard sur Angel. Et croisa un peu plus ses bras…

* * *

Dans le labo du bâtiment…

Assise, Faith regardait Fred s'occuper de ses expériences…

**Fred :** Tu veux que je vienne avec toi en Angleterre ?

**Faith :** Ben ouais ! Ça pourrait être sympa ! Et puis je suis sûre que tu y serais très utile… Et surtout, j'aurais besoin d'une alliée…

« De toute façon, il était déjà prévu qu'elle vienne… »

Les deux brunes se retournèrent alors, pour savoir qui venait de les interrompre.

Et Fred sourit largement en voyant Willow les rejoindre. Même si elles s'étaient vu il y a moins d'une heure, Fred était incroyablement contente de la revoir si tôt. Mais la petite scientifique modéra tout de même son empressement…

**Fred :** Oh, génial !

S'arrêtant à leurs côtés, la sorcière sourit également…

**Willow :** Donc, tu ne peux pas refuser…

**Fred :** Moins génial…

Elles continuaient de se sourire, lorsqu'elles entendirent…

« Je savais bien que cette voix m'était familière… »

Toutes les trois se tournèrent dans l'autre sens cette fois, et virent arriver Wesley.

Fred ne put se retenir de sourire, et Willow d'aller vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras… Cela faisait également longtemps qu'eux deux ne s'étaient plus vus…

En se dégageant, Wesley déclara en souriant…

**Wesley :** Une apocalypse se prépare, que tu es là ?

Surprise, Willow les scruta un par un. Espérant que ce ne soit pas ce qu'ils pensaient tous à chaque fois qu'ils la voyaient…

**Willow :** Quoi ? Je suis tant que ça un signe de mauvais augure ?

Les trois concernés se regardèrent à leur tour, le sourire en coin…

**Wesley :** Et bien…

Mais Willow l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, en le frappant au bras. « Énervée » par sa réflexion…

**Wesley :** J'ai cru comprendre que tu emmenais ma femme en Angleterre ?

Cette fois, ce fut Willow qui ne cacha pas son enthousiasme ni son sourire…

**Willow :** Ouais ! Et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher !

**Wesley :** Est-ce que j'ai au moins mon mot à dire ?

**Willow :** Non !

Souriant en coin, il garda pour lui sa prochaine réplique…

Mais Faith l'anticipa, et sourit en coin elle aussi…

**Faith :** T'en fais pas, Wes… On prendra bien soin d'elle…

**Wesley :** Je n'en doute pas, Faith… Je me demande juste pourquoi vous avez besoin d'elle…

**Fred :** Et bien, une fois là bas, je pourrais étudier toutes les espèces que l'on trouvera… Celles déjà présentes dans la base de données, comparer avec celle que l'on possède ici… Etablir des statistiques… Et avec tout ça, on sera prêt si on se fait attaquer par une espèce qui nous était inconnue jusqu'à lors…

S'appuyant davantage sur la table, Faith souriait largement de voir que Fred était toujours aussi excitée à l'idée de « travailler »…

**Faith :** Regarde-la, elle est plus enthousiaste que toi !

La sonnerie de son portable la força à se lever… Elle s'éloigna, et forcément, répondit…

Et Wesley se mit à rire en se rendant à l'évidence…

**Wesley :** Oui, je vois ça ! Et c'est pas que je le suis pas…

Il inspira brièvement, avant de continuer…

**Wesley :** Mais j'aurais préféré que pour une première fois…

Il se tourna vers Fred, et sourit légèrement. Le regard empli de tendresse et d'amour…

**Wesley :** Et bien qu'on y aille ensemble…

**Willow :** Tu peux toujours venir !

Perdu dans la contemplation de sa femme… Wesley marqua une légère pause après avoir entendu la proposition de Willow. Il se tourna doucement vers elle, hésitant…

**Wesley :** L'offre est tentante… Mais Angel a besoin de moi, ici. N'oublions pas qu'on a aussi nos propres démons à combattre…

Faith revint alors reprendre part à la conversation, après avoir raccroché…

**Faith :** En parlant de ça, justement… Angel vient de m'appeler pour que je m'occupe de vampires, j'vais devoir vous laisser…

Et tout en s'éloignant…

**Faith :** À plus, les gens !

Alors qu'elle quittait le labo, tous les trois regardèrent la Tueuse partir.

**Willow :** Et ça se passe bien entre Buffy et Faith ? Enfin, bien n'est pas vraiment le mot qui convient… Mais est-ce qu'elles restent professionnelles malgré ce qui se passe entre elles ?

L'ancien observateur, toujours les mains dans les poches… Inspira légèrement avant de détourner ses yeux des portes du labo, puis de regarder sa femme avec un sourire forcé sur les lèvres…

**Wesley :** Hormis le fait que toutes les conversations finissent en règlements de comptes… Oui, hein ?

Son regard se tourna désormais vers Willow lorsqu'il lui dit…

**Wesley :** Je ne sais pas si tu as eu l'occasion de t'en apercevoir…

La sorcière fronça immédiatement les sourcils, et croisa les bras.

**Willow :** Oui, j'ai eu un petit aperçu tout à l'heure… Elles n'y vont pas de main morte…

**Fred :** Et puis généralement, il vaut mieux ne pas se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elles… Parce que les meubles ont une fâcheuse tendance à…

La petite brune agrémenta ses paroles d'une légère grimace et de quelques gestes…

**Fred :** Voler dans les airs !

Soupirant fortement en fixant le sol, Willow ne pouvait que constater l'étendu des dégâts qui avaient lieu entre ses deux amies. Loin d'elles pendant longtemps, elle n'avait rien pu faire… Mais tout cela allait changer…

**Willow :** Oui, c'est un des inconvénients d'être une Tueuse… Si vous aviez vu l'état de leur appartement…

**Wesley :** Je n'en reviens pas qu'elles en soient arrivées là…

Un léger sourire nostalgique se forma alors sur les lèvres de Fred…

**Fred :** C'est vrai… Je les revois déjà jeunes mariées… Comme elles étaient mignonnes ! Comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre…

Mais le sourire de Willow lui, fut plutôt malicieux…

**Willow :** Mais elles le sont…

La jeune scientifique fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi Willow affichait cet air, d'autant que…

**Fred :** Elles sont quand même en train de divorcer…

Le sourire toujours en coin, Willow rétorqua…

**Willow :** Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne sont pas faites pour être ensemble…

Fred fut alors encore plus perdue… Et regarda tour à tour son mari et la sorcière, essayant de comprendre… Elle murmura pour elle-même…

**Fred :** Ben si…

Mais à l'inverse, Wesley avait comprit de quoi il retournait. Il connaissait bien la sorcière, et ses manies d'entremetteuse… Il lui sourit, et croisa à son tour les bras.

**Wesley :** Ça a un rapport avec cette histoire de Torchwood ? Tu te doutes bien qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de Tueuses pour attraper des aliens…

Gardant son sourire, Willow lui fit un clin d'œil…

**Willow :** Oui, mais ça elles n'en savent rien !

Fred, qui avait alors suivit l'échange sans vraiment comprendre… Réalisa soudain ce qu'il en était…

**Fred :** Tu veux dire que c'est un coup monté ?

Willow ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre en riant presque…

**Willow :** Non… Comme tu y vas, Fred ! Disons juste un… Encouragement de ma part, pour qu'elles comprennent qu'elles ont encore des sentiments l'une pour l'autre !

**Wesley :** Ça risque d'être très dangereux, tu sais. Surtout si premièrement, elles s'en rendent compte… Et deuxièmement, si elles ne s'aiment plus. Parce qu'il y aura encore plus d'animosité entre elles… Et elles en auront contre toi, parce que tu t'en seras mêlée…

Mais Willow tenait bien trop à ses amies, ainsi qu'à leur bonheur respectif pour ne pas avoir tout pris en considération… Toujours souriante, elle ajouta…

**Willow :** Ne t'en fais pas… J'ai pris mes précautions, avec une protection magique !

**Wesley :** Ce qui veut dire que Torchwood est aussi dans le coup ?

Bien trop fière de son plan, la sorcière ne pouvait cacher son sourire une nouvelle fois…

**Willow :** Non… Eux aussi pensent que l'on participe à un programme d'inter-échange entre pays…

Mais Fred n'avait encore une fois, pas tout compris…

**Fred :** Et pourquoi nous l'avoir dit ? Qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait de tout aller leur raconter ?

Fière était un euphémisme… Willow était persuadée que son plan frôlait la perfection, tant ses amis n'avaient pas vu toutes les subtilités de celui-ci…

**Willow :** Non, ce n'est pas votre genre… Et parce que vous voulez tout autant que moi qu'elles se remettent ensemble… Et n'oubliez pas que j'ai tout prévu ! D'ailleurs, quand je serais partie, vous oublierez même qu'on en a parlé !

Elle s'éloigna, le sourire figé, et leur fit signe de la main…

**Willow :** Au revoir !

Tandis qu'elle s'en allait, Wesley souriait encore, amusé par son attitude, et son idée de réunir les deux Tueuses. Puis il se tourna vers sa femme…

**Wesley :** Oui, je doute quand même que ça…

Mais il s'arrêta net, comme frappé par un trou de mémoire. Puis il fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant…

**Wesley :** Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

**Fred :** Que tu aurais aimé m'accompagner en Angleterre…

Et ils reprirent leur conversation, comme si de rien était…

**Wesley :** Oui ! Ou qu'on y aille avec Owen, comme une vraie famille…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Fred, attendrie par l'attitude de son mari. Elle se rapprocha de lui, prit sa main dans la sienne, et posa son autre main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa délicatement… Et lui dit doucement…

**Fred :** Chéri… On est une famille. Et on y retourna tous ensemble, je te le promets…

Wesley lui rendit son sourire, sachant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Que ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air et qu'un jour, ils iraient tous les trois dans le pays natal de l'ancien observateur…

* * *

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

De son côté, Buffy combattait les vampires. Ou plutôt, se défoulait sur eux depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes déjà… Ruminant inlassablement sa colère envers Faith, la blonde pulvérisait un à un tous les vampires qui n'avaient aucune chance contre elle. Parcourant ainsi les égouts pour trouver de quoi passer ses nerfs, Buffy se débarrassait rapidement de ses adversaires… Qui, avant de mourir, avaient droit à un résumé et des reproches de la part de la Tueuse sur une autre Tueuse…

Et justement, Faith arriva dans les mêmes égouts que Buffy. Elle était là où Angel lui avait demandé de se rendre, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus rien à combattre… La première Tueuse avait déjà fait son boulot, ainsi que le sien en prime ! Un peu dégoûtée de s'être fait précéder, Faith alla néanmoins rejoindre Buffy qui s'époussetait…

**Faith :** Salut, B !

La blonde sursauta, et se retourna vivement. Ne s'attendant pas à la voir ici... Mais elle reprit vite ses esprits, en réalisant que c'était probablement Angel qui lui avait dit de venir lui prêter main forte… Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle n'avait nullement envie de la voir, ou qu'elle traine dans ses pattes. Finissant de se débarrasser des résidus des vampires qui s'étaient déposés sur ses vêtements, Buffy se remit à marcher, voulant mettre de la distance entre la brune et elle…

**Buffy :** Pourquoi est-ce que t'es là ?

Faisant fi de l'attitude de sa femme, Faith soupira légèrement avant de suivre Buffy dans les égouts…

**Faith :** C'est Angel qui m'envoie. Il pensait que t'aurais besoin d'aide pour te débarrasser de ce nid, mais…

**Buffy :** Mais il a eu tort, je n'ai pas besoin de toi…

Continuant de marcher à ses côtés, Faith lâcha un léger soupir. Buffy n'avait plus besoin d'elle, et pas uniquement pour tuer des vampires… Elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle dans sa vie aussi… Même le sachant pertinemment, la Tueuse brune sentit pourtant son cœur se serrer en murmurant…

**Faith :** J'avais cru comprendre, en effet…

Buffy ne prêta pas attention à cette remarque, et continua de marcher rapidement.

**Buffy :** Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ?

Sachant parfaitement la réponse à sa question, Faith ne put cependant s'empêcher de la poser à la blonde… Histoire de voir sa réaction… Le sourire en coin, elle lança…

**Faith :** Dis tout de suite que tu n'es pas contente de me voir !

Tout en continuant à marcher, Buffy se mit de profil pour pouvoir lui répondre… Aussi ironiquement que possible…

**Buffy :** Maintenant que tu m'en parles… Oui, je ne suis pas contente ! C'est bizarre, hein ?

Mais l'air qu'elle avait pris, pour faire croire qu'elle était indifférente aux propos de Faith s'estompa rapidement. Et Buffy soupira fortement, exaspérée de la savoir encore et toujours à côté d'elle. Surtout dans un endroit si exigu… Elle reprit sa marche, mais constata que l'autre Tueuse était encore à sa droite…

**Buffy :** C'est bon, tu peux rentrer maintenant ! Je peux me débrouiller seule !

Accélérant le pas, Buffy murmura ensuite… Énervée maintenant après Angel de les avoir fourrées toutes les deux dans cette situation…

**Buffy :** J'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait envoyé… Comme s'il me prenait pour une incapable ! Après tout ce temps !

Faith sourit doucement en entendant Buffy. Elle n'aimait toujours pas qu'on doute de sa faculté à se débrouiller seule, et c'était compréhensible…

**Faith :** Rien à voir… Il veut juste s'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien… Au cas où !

**Buffy :** Je n'ai pas besoin d'ange gardien… Encore moins si c'est toi…

La brune fit une légère grimace, comprenant parfaitement sa réaction. Elle aurait probablement fait de même, si la situation était inversée. Elles étaient des Tueuses depuis assez longtemps maintenant, pour s'occuper d'un nid de vampires en solo…

**Faith :** Il veut peut-être nous mettre dans le bain… Pour quand on sera en Angleterre…

**Buffy :** C'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais bossé ensemble…

Ou comme si ça n'avait jamais dégénéré ! Faith releva immédiatement les sourcils en se remémorant quelques « affaires bossées ensemble »… La plupart les avaient fait finir sur le sol, ou contre une crypte… Allongées (ou pas) dans des débris d'un combat qu'elles avaient volontairement terminé pour pouvoir rapidement faire l'amour… Pleines de sang de démons ou d'elles-mêmes parsemaient la plupart du temps leurs vêtements, qu'elles s'empressaient de se déchirer mutuellement…

Oui, elles avaient déjà travaillé ensemble certes, mais ça ne finissait jamais comme prévu ! Alors il était normal qu'Angel s'inquiète un peu de ce qu'allait donner leur collaboration à Cardiff… Déglutissant doucement, Faith chassa de son esprit toutes ces images de Buffy et elle… Et savait que là ce n'était pas ce qui allait arriver…

**Faith :** Alors il veut nous rappeler le bon vieux temps…

Buffy eut alors à son tour une vision de ce bon vieux temps en question. Faith et elle combattant durant des heures des vampires, des démons… Toutes ces choses qui faisaient d'elles ce qu'elles étaient, et qui les avaient réunies… Ce destin de Tueuses qu'elles n'avaient pas choisi, mais qui les avait choisi elles… Elle occulta ainsi sciemment les bons souvenirs liés inévitablement aux mauvais, et tourna dans les égouts pour trouver la sortie…

**Buffy :** Ouais, ben ça risque pas d'arriver…

En se dirigeant vers cette même sortie, un vampire sortit rapidement d'un couloir, et attrapa Buffy à la taille. L'attaquant par surprise, elle ne put l'éviter, et atterrit sur l'une des parois…

Faith qui ne l'avait pas non plus vu venir, fut toute aussi surprise que la blonde…

**Faith :** Buffy ! Attention !

Buffy chuta ensuite lourdement sur le sol. Il était un peu tard pour faire attention ! Tandis qu'elle se relevait péniblement, elle entendit le bruit de sa pulvérisation…

En effet, Faith n'avait pas hésité une seconde en voyant Buffy à terre. Elle s'était précipitée sur le vampire, et l'avait tué sans attendre. Elle qui était venue en renfort, mais n'avait même pas pu lui être utile… Cependant, elle réalisa finalement qu'elle avait bien fait de venir. Pour peu que les vampires eut été plus nombreux, Buffy aurait peut-être été surprise par le nombre… Quoi qu'il en fut, Faith lui avait réglé son compte. Elle se rapprocha de la blonde, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever un peu plus. Et sincèrement inquiète, elle demanda…

**Faith :** Ça va ?

En se mettant debout, Buffy s'épousseta de nouveau. Ce réflexe devenant une habitude… Elle soupira rapidement, avant de regarder timidement Faith…

**Buffy :** Oui…

Prenant sur elle-même, la blonde se dit que l'autre Tueuse lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. C'est donc difficilement qu'elle murmura…

**Buffy :** Merci…

Et Faith savait très bien que ces mots furent pénibles à prononcer pour Buffy. Alors elle ne répondit rien, mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Ne voulant surtout pas l' « enfoncer » davantage. Elles continuèrent à marcher vers la sortie, quand la brune parla enfin de quelque chose qu'elle voulait aborder depuis longtemps…

**Faith :** Dis-moi, Buffy… Faudrait qu'on parle un peu du divorce…

Buffy soupira alors, réalisant elle aussi qu'elles devraient en parler tôt ou tard…

**Buffy :** Alors on en est vraiment là…

Souriant légèrement en coin, Faith s'autorisa une petite pique…

**Faith :** Sauf si tu veux rester mariée avec moi…

Mais la reconnaissance de Buffy n'allait pas si loin !

**Buffy :** Oh, non merci !

La Tueuse brune trouva la spontanéité de la réponse tellement amusante, qu'elle se mit à rire…

**Faith :** Ça, ça vient du cœur ! Merci B !

Et Buffy, amusée par la réaction de Faith… Lui répondit de la même manière…

**Buffy :** Tu me demandes, je te réponds !

**Faith :** Les avocats vont s'en mêler…

Soupirant à nouveau, Buffy afficha alors un air songeur…

**Buffy :** Alors ça y est… On va devoir engager des avocats…

**Faith :** En même temps, on travaille dans une boîte d'avocats, ça doit pas être bien difficile d'en trouver…

**Buffy :** Oui, je sais… Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ça devient sérieux…

**Faith :** C'est souvent le cas dans un divorce, ma puce…

Son léger sourire se dissipa aussitôt qu'elle réalisa quel surnom elle venait d'employer. Elle tenta alors de s'en sortir comme elle put…

**Faith :** Euh… B…

Mais à l'inverse, un sourire se dessinait doucement sur les lèvres de Buffy. Elle se réjouissait au contraire de voir Faith s'emmêler les pinceaux. Cela la ramenait littéralement quelques années auparavant, où Faith cherchait ses mots pour lui déclarer son amour… Alors qu'elle n'avait aucun problème pour la taquiner, la chercher ou la séduire…

**Buffy :** Y'a comme une légère contradiction dans ta phrase là, non ?

Étant toujours sous le coup de sa gaffe, Faith hésita à lui répondre…

**Faith :** Désolée… C'est l'habitude…

Et Buffy était maintenant amusée de la voir si embarrassée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup d'être à ce point timide, ou alors que très rarement… Et ça plaisait toujours beaucoup à Buffy de la savoir dans cet état. Sauf que… La blonde fronça les sourcils en réalisant ce qu'elle pensait… Ça lui plaisait de voir Faith de la sorte ? Mais non ! Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elles étaient séparées ! Que Faith l'avait trompée ! Persuadée qu'il devait s'agir là d'un quelconque plan de la part de Faith pour l'attendrir, elle devait stopper ça tout de suite ! La Tueuse s'arrêta net de sourire, n'arrivant pas à croire de s'être laissée avoir et attendrie… Elle reprit immédiatement une attitude hostile, et fronça encore plus les sourcils…

**Buffy :** Ouais, ben t'as intérêt à la perdre rapidement cette habitude !

Faith redevint dure elle aussi, en réponse au revirement d'attitude de la blonde…

**Faith :** Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne compte plus appeler ma puce quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à voir avec la femme que j'ai épousé !

**Buffy :** Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ! Et puis tant mieux ! Je n'ai plus envie d'être ta femme, de toute manière !

**Faith :** Parfait !

Buffy se dépêcha de prendre l'échelle pour sortir des égouts…

Tandis que Faith repartait de là où elles étaient venues. C'était à son tour de se défouler sur tout ce qu'elle trouverait…

Buffy, dans la rue, marchait rapidement pour rejoindre Wolfram & Hart…

**Buffy :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy y arriva, totalement hors d'elle.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, elle se dirigea rapidement vers les labos du cabinet.

Mais dans sa hâte, elle percuta quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir…

**Spike :** Bon sang, vous pourriez pas faire attention !

Mais le vampire se radoucit directement en voyant dans qui il venait de rentrer…

**Spike :** Oh, c'est toi amour…

Mais la Tueuse, bien trop pressée et énervée, n'était pas d'humeur pour une joute verbale avec Spike.

**Buffy :** Pas maintenant Spike, c'est pas le moment…

**Spike :** Faith t'a encore foutue en rogne, c'est ça ? Tu devrais la laisser tomber pour de bon, cette fois…

Un sourire presque carnassier sur les lèvres, il ajouta…

**Spike :** Et revenir avec moi !

Buffy ne put se retenir de sourire, bien trop amusée malgré elle par cette proposition. Mais elle reprit son chemin dans le couloir, tout en disant…

**Buffy :** Sans façon ! Je n'ai aucune envie de quitter une galère pour une autre !

**Spike :** Une galère ? Il fut un temps où tu ne disais pas ça, amour !

Se tournant pour lui faire face, la blonde marcha à reculons… Le sourire toujours sur les lèvres…

**Buffy :** Oui, mais ce temps-là est révolu Spike !

En la voyant s'engouffrer dans les portes du labo, le vampire décoloré eut lui aussi un sourire en coin…

**Spike :** Mouais, c'est c'qu'elles disent toutes…

Il ne lâcha pas son sourire lorsqu'il partit…

* * *

… Et de l'autre côté des portes…

Buffy arriva comme une furie dans un des labos, ne sachant même pas si c'était le bon. Elle balaya rapidement l'endroit du regard, puis aperçu Willow, à qui elle avait beaucoup de choses à dire… Occupée à regarder travailler Fred sur quelque chose… Elle se planta à l'entrée du labo, et mit les mains sur ses hanches…

**Buffy :** Je ne veux plus le faire !

Willow se redressa immédiatement, et dévisagea son amie, paniquée…

**Willow :** De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Dans ses accès de rage comme ça, Buffy ne contrôlait plus ses paroles ni sa force… Se sachant capable de choses qu'elle pourrait regretter, la Tueuse inspira fortement avant de dire aux gens présents…

**Buffy :** Vous tous, sortez !

Les scientifiques ne se firent pas prier pour quitter les lieux. Et Buffy, les mains toujours sur les hanches, les regarda s'en aller rapidement…

**Buffy :** Toi aussi, Fred…

Mais la petite brune, qui s'était arrêté dans son élan après avoir entendu l'ordre de Buffy… Ses tubes à essais en mains, et ses lunettes de protection sur le nez… Lui dit calmement…

**Fred :** Euh, Buffy… Je suis en train de manipuler quelque chose de très instable…

Se rendant compte qu'elle allait effectivement un peu loin, la Tueuse déglutit légèrement…

**Buffy :** Bon, très bien… Tu peux rester… Mais Willow, il faut qu'on parle !

**Willow :** Je t'écoute, Buffy…

**Buffy :** Je ne veux plus aller en Angleterre !

**Willow :** Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Buffy :** Faith !

**Willow :** Ah, oui… Mais c'est pas nouveau… Qu'est-ce qui a bien se passer de plus en l'espace de…

Prenant le bras de Buffy, Willow en profita pour regarder l'heure. Et ainsi calculer depuis combien de temps elles s'étaient quittées…

**Willow :** 35 minutes ?

**Buffy :** Elle m'énerve ! Je ne la supporte plus !

Et la sorcière se relâcha, soulagée de constater que le problème n'était que là…

**Willow :** Ouf, ce n'est que ça ! Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important…

**Buffy :** Mais c'est important ! On est en train de divorcer, Will… Di-vor-cer ! Et tu me demandes de faire équipe avec elle !

**Willow :** Non, je te demande de faire ton travail, comme tu le faisais avant… Je ne vois pas quel est le problème…

Buffy resta alors bouche bée devant cette réponse, qui pour elle, était évidente…

**Buffy :** Tu ne vois pas… Quel est le problème…? Je pourrais t'en citer bien plus qu'un ! Mais je ne pourrais jamais me concentrer avec elle dans les parages !

Et Willow vit là une bien trop belle occasion pour ne pas la saisir…

**Willow :** Parce que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour elle ?

Mais Buffy ne comptait pas aller sur ce terrain là. Elle s'était suffisamment expliquée tout à l'heure. Et du coup, ne comprit pas pourquoi Willow lui parlait de ça…

**Buffy :** Quoi ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

La jeune sorcière reprit rapidement ce sourire en coin qu'elle affectionnait tant…

**Willow :** Oh, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais faire la leçon, Buffy… Non, pas à toi ! Quand on pense du mal de quelqu'un, c'est qu'on pense quand même à lui. Ou à elle, en l'occurrence…

La Tueuse comprit alors où son amie voulait en venir, mais hélas…

**Buffy :** Bien sûr, si tu le prends comme ça, je ressens encore tout un tas de trucs pour Faith… Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu penses ! Je ne peux plus la voir en peinture !

**Willow :** Et bien je suis désolée, mais il vous faudra faire avec.

Fred, qui se faisait très silencieuse, assistait discrètement à la scène. Et elle se demandait si finalement, elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de partir tant qu'il était encore temps… Parce qu'elle craignait désormais la réaction de Buffy, quand elle aurait comprit de quoi il retournait…

La Tueuse n'en revenait toujours pas de voir Willow agir ainsi avec elle… Fronçant les sourcils, elle la détailla de la tête aux pieds…

**Buffy :** Faire avec ? Non mais je rêve ! N'es-tu pas censée être ma meilleure amie ?

**Willow :** Bien sûr, Buffy… Mais moi aussi je suis là pour faire mon boulot…

**Buffy :** Ah, oui ? Et depuis quand la Willow que je connais est-elle dépourvue de sentiments humains ? Cardiff te réussit mal, ma vieille !

Encore plus enragée, Buffy quitta le labo en faisant claquer les portes…

Willow inspira profondément en regardant ces mêmes portes, se demandant si elle n'était pas allée trop loin… Mais ce fut Fred qui répondit à sa place…

**Fred :** Tu es allée un peu loin, là…

Sauf que la sorcière ne s'avouerait pas vaincue si facilement, au contraire… Elle inspira rapidement, en sachant qu'elle prenait la bonne décision…

**Willow :** C'est pour leur bien que je fais ça…

**Fred :** Pas sûre qu'elle soit du même avis que toi…

**Willow :** Je m'en fiche… (Partant) Elles me remercieront plus tard…

À son tour, elle quitta le labo, l'esprit préoccupé par ce qui venait d'être dit…

Puis Fred se remit à la confection de son ouvrage, et murmura…

**Fred :** Pas sûre non plus…

* * *

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis tout à fait consciente des erreurs sur Cardiff, tout ça, mais ça se rattrape par la suite.**

**

* * *

**Lorsque la nuit tomba, Faith arriva à l'hôtel après s'être défoulée pendant des heures et des heures… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'enlever de la tête les paroles, et les actes blessants de l'autre Tueuse. Celle qui avait été autrefois sa femme, son amie, sa confidente… Avec qui elle avait partagé bien plus que sa vie… Mais aussi son âme, et son cœur. Ces mots que Faith n'avait dit à personne d'autre qu'à Buffy. Ces mots qu'elle ne regrettait pas, mais qui désormais ne signifiaient plus rien. Elles avaient rompu mutuellement la promesse qu'elles s'étaient faites il y a six ans de cela… Cette promesse d'appartenance et d'éternité, que Faith était sûre de ne jamais rompre, tant elle aimait Buffy… Et elle avait été persuadée que Buffy non plus la romprait jamais, mais malheureusement…

Après avoir récupéré les clefs à Harmony, Faith marcha dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sur le point d'y entrer, elle entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, mais n'y prêta pas attention…

Celui qui en sortit, par contre, ne rata pas l'occasion d'aborder la Tueuse brune…

**Spike :** T'as fini par avoir c'que tu voulais ?

Faith se retourna finalement, mais ne fut pas surprise de voir Spike. Ni qu'il lui parle de cette manière. Elle soupira brièvement avant de demander…

**Faith :** De quoi est-ce que t'es en train de me parler ?

Le vampire continuait d'avancer vers Faith…

**Spike :** Vous vous êtes encore disputées avec Buffy !

Faith croisa alors les bras, et inspira rapidement avant de regarder le vampire. Elle détestait quand celui-ci se mêlait de leur vie privée…

**Faith :** Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ?

**Spike :** Le bonheur de Buffy m'importe bien plus qu'à toi, apparemment… Et pourtant, c'est toi qu'elle a épousé… J'arrive toujours pas à piger !

Souriant légèrement, la Tueuse ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de croiser davantage les bras, et plissa quelque peu les yeux…

**Faith :** Ton pote l'Immortel se chargera de faire son bonheur, t'en fais pas pour ça…

Elle n'aimait pas plus que ça plaisanter à ce sujet, d'autant que c'était plus que vrai et que ça la faisait souffrir rien que d'y penser… Mais Faith savait ses paroles toutes aussi blessantes pour Spike, car il était toujours amoureux de Buffy…

**Spike :** Parce que c'est toi qui l'as poussé dans ses bras… T'es bonne qu'à lui faire du mal, même après vous être mariées !

Perdant immédiatement son sang froid et son côté « décontracté », Faith ne tarda pas à réagir… Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse dire une chose pareille…

**Faith :** Ok, alors là je t'arrête tout de suite. J'ai aimé Buffy bien plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Et ce depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu. Ensuite, je l'ai fait souffrir, je te l'accorde. Mais c'était parce que j'étais tellement amoureuse d'elle, que je ne savais pas comment le lui dire… Mais depuis que je lui ai dit, je n'ai eu de cesse de me racheter, et de lui prouver combien je l'aimais… Alors que toi…

Mais Spike ne comptait pas la laissait dire ça non plus, il la coupa alors…

**Spike :** Moi je suis un vampire… Je la haïssais bien avant de la connaître, c'était dans mon sang, dans ma nature… Mais au fur et à mesure, ça a changé. Parce que l'amour ça prend aux tripes, c'est intense… Et si jamais tu l'aimais autant que tu le prétends… Tu ne voudrais pas te séparer d'elle, tu ferais tout pour la garder… Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait, tu lui pardonnerais…

**Faith :** Non… Lorsque la personne que l'on aime vous fait du mal, c'est qu'elle ne vous mérite pas…

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rire nerveux…

**Spike :** Oh, tu crois que tu vaux mieux que Buffy ?

**Faith :** Non pas du tout, au contraire… Mais pendant des années, j'ai pensé qu'elle était meilleure que moi…

**Spike :** Parce qu'elle l'est !

**Faith :** J't'emmerde Spike !

Après lui avoir répondu si rapidement, Faith sentit sa colère augmenter… Elle le dévisagea, silencieuse un instant. Puis tout doucement, se calma. Spike ne valait pas la peine qu'elle s'énerve autant pour lui…

**Faith :** Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque Buffy m'a trompé… Elle m'a non seulement trahi, mais elle a perdu toute ma confiance… Et ça c'est pire que tout.

Elle marqua ensuite une nouvelle pause, où elle inspira doucement…

**Faith :** Pourquoi t'es pas un peu plus comme Angel ? Lui au moins, a accepté notre mariage…

**Spike :** Je suis pas une lavette, moi !

La Tueuse ne put retenir un sourire des plus ironique. Elle adorait la comparaison qu'elle venait de faire dans sa tête, et il fallait qu'elle la lui fasse partager…

**Faith :** Pourtant, t'as une âme toi aussi…

Spike allait immédiatement rétorquer, mais Faith fut plus rapide…

**Faith :** T'es en rogne contre lui parce qu'il a été le premier mec de Buffy… Et t'es jaloux de moi parce que j'ai réussi à l'épouser… Au fond, je crois que tu souffres d'un énorme complexe face à nous deux… Ou même face à Buffy !

Spike fut sur le point de parler à nouveau, mais Faith l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois…

**Faith :** J'aimais tellement Buffy que j'aurais donné ma vie pour elle, alors ne vient plus me dire que me séparer d'elle était ce que je voulais…

Énervée, la Tueuse ne perdit plus une seconde, et rentra en trombe dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte, et soupira d'agacement lorsqu'elle fut seule. D'agacement non, c'était bien trop léger. Elle ne supportait plus le vampire et ses remarques incessantes. Elle se séparait de Buffy oui, mais presque de force. Elle aimait toujours la blonde, mais elle avait tellement souffert lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle l'avait trompé… Qu'elle s'était mis en tête de « se venger », de la tromper à son tour, comme si ça allait arranger les choses… Mais ça n'avait rien arrangé, au contraire. Elles s'étaient éloignées, disputées, même battues à quelques reprises… Et puis avaient fini par se détester. Tellement fort que c'était pour elles le point de non retour. Ce point que bon nombre de couples doivent affronter au moins une fois dans leur vie. Trop lourd, trop compliqué, trop difficile à porter avaient été leurs trahisons respectives… C'était donc tout « naturellement » qu'elles s'étaient décidées à divorcer. Et c'est avec fracas que cette décision s'était prise. Mais aucune ne prenaient sérieusement les choses en main, et le divorce trainait en longueur… Buffy et Faith étaient bien trop fières l'une et l'autre, pour céder en premier et se séparer proprement. Au contraire, elles étaient restées ensemble toute une année, avec cette idée de divorce qui planait au dessus d'elles. Et cela rendait les choses encore plus compliquées, car elles se disputaient d'autant plus pour des petites choses… Tout en relançant sans arrêt, ce que les Tueuses avaient fait chacune de leur côté… Elles se faisaient ainsi du mal, mais ironiquement, elles restaient tout de même ensemble. Comme si cette fierté qui ne les faisait pas renoncer, n'était pas la seule chose qui les gardait ensemble. Mais qu'elle était un prétexte pour ne pas laisser l'autre partir. Inconsciemment, elles avaient toutes deux espéré que cela s'arrangerait, c'était pour cette raison qu'elles étaient restées une année entière à « essayer » quand même. Mais cette fierté que possédaient les deux Tueuses, et qui les avait réunies autrefois, n'était aujourd'hui bénéfique pour personne. Elle les avait fait souffrir bien plus qu'autre chose… Leur amour avait pourtant été bien présent, et il était désormais difficile pour Faith de lui dire adieu…

Elle se déshabilla lentement, et marcha doucement vers la cuisine… Ouvrit le frigo pour se prendre une bière, puis se dirigea vers le salon. Faith alluma ensuite la télé, puis sa console de jeu qu'elle s'était rachetée… Elle s'assit en tailleur devant l'écran, puis elle se lança dans son jeu… Mais on frappa à la porte, et la brune soupira en se levant… À contre cœur, elle alla ouvrir… Ça ne pouvait de toute façon pas être Spike, puisqu'il ne savait pas frapper aux portes. Et puis il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le fasse… Finalement debout devant la porte, Faith se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir… Puisque Satsu se tenait devant elle, sur le palier. Elle la regarda, et ni la jeune Tueuse, ni Faith ne parlèrent. Cette dernière en eut alors marre, et referma la porte sur Satsu, le visage impassible. Comme si cela ne changeait rien qu'elle soit là ou pas…

Mais Satsu empêcha la porte de se refermer avec sa main, et entra dans la chambre…

Faith releva les sourcils, à peine étonnée de la voir entrer sans qu'elle ne lui ait dit de le faire… À ce stade, elle aurait limite préféré que ce soit Spike, au moins les vampires étaient obligatoirement un peu plus « polis » à ce niveau là…

**Faith :** Mais bien sûr, je t'en prie, entre…

Faith referma la porte, alla rejoindre la jeune Tueuse dans la cuisine… S'assit sur un des tabourets, et but une gorgée de sa bière tout en l'observant. Elle se demandait surtout ce qu'elle pouvait bien venir faire là… Elle n'avait spécialement pas grand-chose à lui dire, même rien. Alors c'est encore agacée que Faith soupira… Attendant que l'autre Tueuse se décide à dire quelque chose…

Et Satsu était intimidée de se retrouver ainsi seule face à Fait. Son boss mais aussi la femme dont elle était amoureuse. Et ces sentiments l'empêchaient généralement de bien réagir, de bien réfléchir… C'était le cas maintenant. Satsu ne savait plus pourquoi elle était là. Elle savait qu'elle devait parler à Faith, mais après…

**Satsu :** Euh… On… On m'a dit que… Que tu partais en Angleterre…

Buvant toujours sa bière, Faith n'avait nullement envie de discuter de ça…

**Faith :** Ouais.

**Satsu :** Combien de temps ?

Elle n'avait nullement envie de discuter tout court !

**Faith :** J'en sais rien.

**Satsu :** Je suppose que tu pars avec Buffy ?

Voilà qu'elle abordait enfin la vraie raison de sa présence ici…

**Faith :** Tu supposes bien.

**Satsu :** Vous vous êtes réconciliées ?

Ce n'était décidément pas un sujet que Faith voulait aborder avec Satsu, et soupira de nouveau en répondant…

**Faith :** Non, c'est pour le boulot…

Essayant de sourire malgré son stress, Satsu tenta de détendre l'atmosphère plutôt tendue en changeant de sujet…

**Satsu :** Et comment on va faire nous, sans vous deux ?

Mais Faith afficha un sourire des plus forcés, tellement peu concernée par ce que la brune venait de dire…

**Faith :** T'es une grande fille, tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller…

Et elle continua de boire sa bière, maintenant excédée par la simple présence de l'autre Tueuse dans la pièce.

Cette dernière sentait bien l'animosité de Faith à son égard, et tenta une nouvelle fois de détendre cette atmosphère de plus en plus délicate…

**Satsu :** Oui sûrement, puisque d'après toi, je suis la plus douée du groupe !

Mais la « vraie » Tueuse n'avait définitivement pas envie de parler, ni même de relever cette phrase…

Satsu se donnait du mal pour rien, puisque Faith semblait à peine tolérer sa présence. Et la jeune Tueuse en fut terriblement blessée… Toutes les deux avaient été intimes, et voilà comment tout cela se terminait… Enfin, ça s'était déjà terminé il y a longtemps entre elles, et Satsu avait eu du mal avec cette idée… Elle qui avait été aux anges lorsque Faith avait enfin cédé à ses avances… Devait maintenant se rendre à l'évidence, ça n'avait été que passager. Faith aimait Buffy… Refoulant ses larmes, et nerveuse au possible, Satsu bégaya à nouveau…

**Satsu :** Et, euh… On m'a aussi dit qu'il y avait eu quelque chose à ton appartement… Et c'est sûrement pour ça que tu es obligée de vivre ici… Mais si tu veux, tu pourrais venir chez moi… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ton appartement ?

Faith n'avait alors plus envie de faire semblant d'être gentille avec Satsu. Elle se tourna vers elle, prit un air presque menaçant, et lui demanda immédiatement…

**Faith :** Ça te regarde ?

Ses craintes confirmées, Satsu fut coupée dans son élan. Ses larmes n'étaient pas loin… Son cœur lui, en avait déjà prit un coup…

**Satsu :** Euh… Non, mais… Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir habiter chez moi, au lieu de rester à l'hôtel ?

Tout en avalant une gorgée, Faith répondit sans la regarder…

**Faith :** Non, merci…

Fronçant les sourcils, Satsu commençait à en avoir marre de l'attitude de Faith. La jeune femme considérait qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, et donc qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel mépris de sa part…

**Satsu :** Je te dérange ?

Faith tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle, et répondit sans attendre… Et surtout, sans la moindre expression…

**Faith :** À ton avis ?

Dégoutée, Satsu ne put que se rendre à l'évidence… Elle avala difficilement…

**Satsu :** Bon… D'accord, j'ai compris…

… Puis quitta rapidement la chambre, pour éviter de craquer devant Faith.

Celle-ci fut bien plus que soulagée de la savoir partie. Elle en avait déjà assez de Buffy sans arrêt sur le dos, alors pas besoin d'en rajouter avec Satsu… Faith allait ensuite se remettre à jouer à la console, fut même en chemin vers sa télévision… Lorsqu'on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Exaspérée, la brune s'écria…

**Faith :** QUOI ENCORE ?

Doucement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Willow toute timide. Elle sourit timidement également, gênée de visiblement la déranger…

Cette fois-ci, l'expression de Faith fut des plus sincères. Elle était confuse de s'être montrée si impolie envers son amie…

**Faith :** Oh, désolée Willow… Je croyais que c'était…

**Willow :** Satsu ? Oui, je viens de la voir sortir…

La sorcière entra entièrement dans la pièce, tandis que Faith se rassit sur le tabouret.

**Willow :** Donc, vous vous voyez toujours ?

Et Willow vint s'asseoir à côté de Faith, sur l'autre tabouret. En s'appuyant sur le comptoir, elle espérait entendre quelques confidences de la part de la Tueuse brune…

**Faith :** Ouais, à mon grand regret, comme tu as pu le constater… Mais ça reste professionnel !

Willow sourit légèrement en coin, face à la justification immédiate de Faith. Elle s'amusait de sa réaction, comme si elle s'imaginait qu'elle attendait toutes ses réponses au tournant… Et répéterait tout à Buffy, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait faux…

**Willow :** Oui, j'avais cru comprendre…

S'appuyant un peu plus sur le comptoir, Willow inspira longuement. Et prit un air concerné, plein de compassion et de soutien…

**Willow :** Buffy… M'a enfin avoué que c'était avec elle que tu l'avais trompé…

Mais Faith reprit instinctivement une attitude crispée après avoir entendu ça…

**Faith :** Est-ce qu'elle t'a aussi dit qu'elle m'avait trompé avec l'Immortel ? Et qu'elle était toujours avec lui ? Qu'on rééquilibre un peu la balance…

**Willow :** Oui, elle me l'a dit. Mais tu sais, Faith…

Souriant doucement, la rousse se mit à parler tout aussi doucement…

**Willow :** Pour réussir un mariage, il faut être deux. Et pour le rater, il faut aussi être deux. Elle me l'a dit, mais je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que je ne prendrai jamais parti. Buffy a beau être ma meilleure amie, jamais je ne me permettrais de dire que ce qu'elle a fait est mieux, ou moins bien que ce que toi tu as fait. Vous avez chacune votre part de responsabilité à assumer, et des choses à vous reprocher…

Souriant légèrement en coin, Faith ne put qu'acquiescer.

**Faith :** Pas sûre qu'elle voit les choses comme ça…

Willow sourit davantage, et eut même un léger rire…

**Willow :** Non c'est vrai, tu as raison… Mais comment être objective dans ce genre de situation ?

Alors que Faith but une gorgée de sa bière, Willow enchaîna…

**Willow :** Je voulais te voir… Cet après-midi… Pour savoir comment toi tu vivais le fait que vous alliez divorcer.

La Tueuse inspira, le regard perdu dans le vague… Et répondit, par dépit…

**Faith :** Je suis… Soulagée.

Willow fronça alors immédiatement les sourcils. Elle était surprise à la fois de la réponse, mais aussi de la manière dont Faith avait répondu…

**Willow :** C'est tout ?

Mais Faith ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elle aurait pu répondre…

**Faith :** Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire d'autre ?

Étonnée, la sorcière ne put laisser passer une occasion pareille de la questionner à ce sujet Non seulement la brune ne semblait pas convaincue, mais sa tête n'allait pas non plus avec ses paroles… Son plan allait peut-être marcher plus vite que prévu…

**Willow :** J'en sais rien… À t'entendre, on dirait que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux… Que si tu pouvais, tu ferais autrement…

C'était là encore un questionnement récurrent chez Faith en ce moment. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire autrement, bien sûr… Mais comme elle l'avait dit à Angel dans l'après-midi, ça devenait insupportable…

**Faith :** Bien sûr que si je le pouvais, je ferais autrement ! Buffy est la femme de ma vie, et ça me fend le cœur de devoir me séparer d'elle ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à ses côtés, ni depuis qu'elle a accepté de m'épouser… Mais ça devient une nécessité, tu comprends… On a atteint un stade où on ne supporte plus d'être dans la même pièce, Red ! Comment veux-tu continuer à rester mariée à quelqu'un avec ça ? C'en est fini de la vie de couple…

La sorcière hocha légèrement la tête, en signe d'approbation. Il était clair que Faith avait réfléchi, et que cette histoire de divorce n'était pas une affaire qu'elle prenait à la légère. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à y perdre, c'est-à-dire Buffy, qu'elle aimait encore terriblement beaucoup… Willow avait même la sensation que cela faisait mal à Faith d'aimer encore Buffy. Que se séparer d'elle malgré sa colère, lui ferait bien plus de mal qu'elle ne le laissait percevoir… Parce que son amour pour Buffy était toujours présent, bien qu'enfui sous des tonnes de souffrance, de chagrin, de disputes, de reproches, de doutes, de peine, d'amertume…

**Willow :** Je comprends… Heureusement que je ne vis pas ce genre de choses avec ma femme…

**Faith :** Ouais… Ben j'espère que ça durera pour toujours avec Tara… Parce qu'y'a rien de pire que se séparer de la femme qu'on aime…

Ce fut encore une fois trop tentant pour la sorcière, pour qu'elle ne pose pas la question adéquate. Parfaitement placée et subtilement amenée, Willow eut alors un sourire non dissimulé…

**Willow :** Alors, tu aimes encore Buffy ?

S'apprêtant à répondre, Faith ouvrit la bouche. Mais elle fut interrompu par un léger cognement sur la porte. Exaspérée, la Tueuse ferma les yeux un instant pour maîtriser ce début de colère qui revenait… Elle inspira fortement, et déclara…

**Faith :** Putain… Si c'est Satsu, je te jure que je la flingue…

Willow ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, tandis que Faith se levait pour ouvrir.

La brune inspira une dernière fois, puis ouvrit rapidement la porte… Pour trouver Gunn devant le palier, souriant. Et son sourire à elle revint aussitôt…

**Faith :** Tiens ! Gunn, salut !

Il regarda rapidement à l'intérieur de la pièce, aperçut Willow et demanda…

**Gunn :** Je dérange, peut-être ?

**Faith :** Non, du tout !

Se déplaçant sur le côté, Faith lui laissa la place de passer…

**Faith :** Je t'en prie, entre…

L'avocat s'exécuta, sa mallette à la main. Il marcha ainsi jusqu'au comptoir, où il y posa cette même mallette et l'ouvrit…

**Gunn :** J'ai préparé les papiers du divorce, comme tu me l'avais demandé…

Apercevant Willow, il lui adressa un sourire des plus sincères…

**Gunn :** Salut Willow…

La sorcière sourit également en le regardant…

**Willow :** Salut…

Alors que Faith revenait s'asseoir près des deux autres… Le portable de Willow se mit à sonner…

* * *

Buffy sortait à peine de la cabine d'ascenseur, le portable à l'oreille. En se dirigeant dans le couloir, elle aperçut Gunn entrant dans la chambre de Faith, et grimaça aussitôt. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, si Gunn se déplaçait jusqu'à l'hôtel… Faith avait du lui parler du divorce, et lui demander de faire tous les papiers nécessaires… Soupirant légèrement, la blonde avait immédiatement composé le numéro de Willow pour lui parler… Et s'excuser de son comportement de l'après-midi. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi, et s'était finalement dit qu'elle y avait été effectivement un peu fort avec sa meilleure amie… Mais en continuant de marcher dans le couloir, elle entendit la sonnerie du portable de Willow. Et cette sonnerie provenait sans aucun doute de la chambre de Faith… Fronçant immédiatement les sourcils, Buffy imagina alors de nouveau le pire. Et lorsque Willow décrocha, la Tueuse elle, lui raccrocha au nez. Puis entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte…

* * *

Willow regarda son portable, perplexe. Buffy lui avait raccroché à la figure ? Avait-elle fait exprès ? Avait-elle au moins composé son numéro volontairement ? Intriguée, la sorcière déclara…

**Willow :** Je vais aller voir Buffy… Désolée…

Faith et Gunn n'avaient pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ils comprenaient néanmoins que Willow doive partir…

**Faith :** D'accord…

Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, Willow s'excusa de nouveau…

**Willow :** Je suis vraiment désolée, Faith…

**Faith :** Y'a pas de problème, Red…

Elle afficha un sourire, et pointa Gunn du doigt…

**Faith :** J'ai Gunn avec moi !

Ils se mirent tous trois à rire, mais Willow prit son portable. Et à son tour, appela sa meilleure amie. Puis elle finit par quitter la chambre, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur…

Lorsque Buffy décrocha…

**Willow :** Buffy ? Où est-ce que tu es ?

* * *

La Tueuse blonde, le regard dur et le bras sous son coude… Inspira longuement avant de répondre à Willow…

**Buffy :** Dans la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir…

* * *

Willow fut alors encore plus perturbée. La bouche ouverte, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de dire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, puisqu'elle était bien trop surprise… Buffy était donc à l'hôtel… Et elle la voyait ? La sorcière rousse fit alors demi-tour…

**Willow :** Euh, d'accord… J'arrive tout de suite, dans ce cas…

Elle raccrocha, et marcha rapidement dans le couloir, les sourcils toujours froncés.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Buffy avait croisé les bras dès l'instant où Willow avait raccroché. Elle s'apprêtait maintenant à lui faire une scène comme celle de l'après-midi. Elle qui voulait s'excuser pour son comportement, n'était plus prête à le faire, loin de là… Buffy attendit alors carrément devant la porte, que Willow arrive. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire… Mais Buffy garda son attitude, ainsi que son regard durs…

**Buffy :** Tu tiens à m'énerver, c'est ça ?

Décidément, Willow ne comprenait plus rien. Elle s'arrêta devant la blonde, et en plus d'avoir les sourcils froncés… Afficha un air intrigué, et même complètement perdu…

**Willow :** Quoi…?

Mais la Tueuse ne se laisserait pas démonter si facilement. Elle n'hésita pas à « jouer » sur le même thème que l'après-midi…

**Buffy :** Tu crois vraiment que c'est un comportement digne d'une meilleure amie, ce que tu es en train de me faire ? Aller voir Faith, comme ça… Hein ?

Les pièces se mirent alors tout doucement en place pour Willow… Ses sourcils se relevèrent, tandis qu'elle comprit que Buffy savait qu'elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre… Peut-être même qu'elle les avait entendues… Qu'elle lui en voulait encore de ne pas prendre son parti… Et elle croyait surtout qu'elle prenait celui de Faith ! N'en revenant toujours pas, c'est toute aussi étonnée qu'elle se défendit…

**Willow :** Buffy ! Faith aussi est mon amie… Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! C'est peut-être une période difficile pour toi en ce moment… Mais je te signale que ça l'est pour elle aussi ! Elle vit très mal le fait que vous vous sépariez !

Mais ça, Buffy avait beaucoup de mal à le croire…

**Buffy :** Bien sûr… Alors que c'est elle qui a voulu qu'on divorce…

Et Willow en avait marre de voir son amie aussi têtue et aveugle sur certains points…

**Willow :** Parce qu'elle n'a pas supporté le fait que tu l'aies trompé avec l'Immortel !

Mais Buffy aussi en avait marre qu'on lui ressasse sans arrêt son erreur… Alors que…

**Buffy :** Elle a fait pareil avec sa Tueuse !

Têtue, bornée, entêtée, butée… Ainsi que tous les synonymes de la création…

**Willow :** Mais parce qu'elle n'a pas supporté que tu la trompes avec l'Immortel !

Buffy savait qu'elle avait tort, que c'était cette erreur qui avait été fatale pour leur couple… Cependant, elle savait qu'elle avait des circonstances atténuantes. Mais elle rageait de savoir que personne ne les prenait jamais en compte, et lui reprochait toujours d'avoir saboté son mariage avec Faith… Elle inspira rapidement en serrant les dents, et cligna aussi rapidement des paupières. Commençant à s'énerver…

**Buffy :** Mais ce type a une telle emprise sur vous, qu'il vous est incapable de réfléchir convenablement lorsqu'il vous regarde… Il a une sorte de pouvoir… Magnétique ! Alors vous obéissez à tous ses désirs… Enfin, tu l'as bien vu toi aussi, Willow !

Celle-ci se remémora ainsi la seule fois où elle avait vu l'Immortel… Et ne put que se rendre à l'évidence. Que même si elle était une puissante sorcière…

**Willow :** C'est vrai… Même moi, en étant mariée et lesbienne… J'ai eu du mal à lui résister…

**Buffy :** Ah, tu vois !

**Willow :** Il n'empêche que c'est dur pour Faith, mets-toi un peu à sa place…

Tout en croisant les bras, Buffy eut un sourire des plus ironiques. Se mettre à la place de Faith… Ressentir la douleur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment… Buffy était bien plus à même de le comprendre, car elle aussi souffrait énormément…

À ce moment, même si Willow s'était promis de ne juger aucune des Tueuses… Perdit légèrement son sang froid, lorsqu'elle lança à Buffy…

**Willow :** Et je voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie… Mais toi, tu as quelqu'un pour t'aider à surmonter ça… Elle, elle n'a personne !

Mais la blonde en avait également marre qu'on fasse sans arrêt passer Faith pour la victime. Même si elle devait reconnaître que c'était en partie sa faute, Buffy pensait encore que Faith n'était pas toute « innocente » non plus…

**Buffy :** C'est ça… Tu ne vas pas me dire que Satsu ne serait pas prête à se dévouer corps et âme pour la consoler ?

La sorcière n'aimait pas lorsque sa meilleure amie haussait le ton comme ça, en particulier quand elle défendait une cause qu'elle savait fausse… L'attitude de Buffy, nullement prête à lâcher le morceau, ne plaisait jamais à Willow…

**Willow :** Je ne le dirais pas, parce que c'est sûrement vrai… Mais Faith n'en n'a rien à faire de cette fille !

Il y eut alors comme un rebond dans le cœur de Buffy. Elle avait déjà entendu ça plein de fois de la part de Faith… Pour justifier son geste, ou pour se rattraper… Et au fond d'elle, la Tueuse blonde savait que cela était vrai… Que même si elle avait agi sous l'impulsion de la colère, Faith regrettait amèrement d'avoir couché avec l'ancienne potentielle… Mais Buffy se servait de cette excuse pour masquer la colère qu'elle avait envers elle-même d'avoir été attirée par l'Immortel…

**Buffy :** Comment tu peux le savoir ?

**Willow :** Elle me l'a dit, voilà comment je peux le savoir…

Croisant les bras, Buffy se sentit comme gênée. Elle savait déjà que c'était la vérité… Mais refuserait de l'admettre…

De son côté, Willow soupira en réalisant qu'effectivement, jamais Buffy ne la croirait ou lui pardonnerait…

**Willow :** Et si tu arrêtais un peu d'être égoïste, tu verrais qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui a besoin de soutien… Elle aussi en a besoin, que ce soit du mien ou de n'importe qui d'autre !

Immédiatement, Buffy perçut là comme une attaque personnelle. Sur le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas compatir à la douleur de Faith, ce qui était bien évidemment faux…

**Buffy :** Moi ? Égoïste ? Alors ça, c'est la meilleure…

Mais en agissant ainsi, elle ne pouvait que montrer le contraire… Mais la blonde ne put retenir un rire nerveux, et elle recroisa les bras…

Et Willow resta silencieuse un instant, s'attendant à cette réaction de la part de Buffy…

**Willow :** Est-ce que tu comptes passer toute ta vie avec l'Immortel ? L'épouser ? Lui faire des enfants ? Non, ça c'est impossible avec lui. Parce que c'est avec Faith que tu aurais pu faire tout ça… Et tu le sais très bien…

Gardant son regard dur, Buffy répondit du tac au tac…

**Buffy :** Faith est mon passé. Lui, c'est mon avenir.

Willow soupira de voir encore sa meilleure amie si acharnée et bornée…

**Willow :** Tu te rappelles quand tu me disais que tu ne pouvais pas être avec Angel ? Parce qu'il était un vampire et toi une Tueuse, ça ne pourrait pas durer ? Parce qu'il était pratiquement immortel, tu ne pourrais vieillir à ses côtés ? Tu étais réaliste à cette époque, Buffy ! Maintenant… J'ai comme l'impression que tu as occulté cette partie quand tu as choisi d'être avec lui…

La sorcière s'arrêta alors… Et regarda Buffy, comme pour la forcer à comprendre certaines choses. Mais le silence de la blonde la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle savait déjà tout ça… Elle déglutit légèrement, et prit un ton plus doux cette fois-ci…

**Willow :** Je suis prête à parier que tu es parfaitement consciente que tu es en train de faire une énorme erreur… Mais je te connais, tu es trop fière pour le reconnaître…

Les bras toujours croisés, Buffy serra les dents, en réalisant que Willow n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien… Elle la connaissait effectivement très bien. Mais la Tueuse blonde, partagée entre l'idée d'avoir fait une erreur avec ce vampire… Et puis qu'elle devait faire une pause avec Faith… Ne changea pas d'attitude, et resta énervée…

**Buffy :** Je vois que Faith t'a monté la tête… Et qu'elle a tout le soutien qu'il lui faut !

Willow soupira de nouveau, en levant rapidement les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce genre de conversation à sens unique… C'est d'un air las qu'elle dit à Buffy…

**Willow :** Mais Faith t'aime encore, bon sang ! Pour elle aussi c'est dur de l'avouer…

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour la blonde. Son cœur rata un battement, s'imaginant l'autre Tueuse lui dire ces mots. Elle voulait les entendre de nouveau, sincères et authentiques… Mais il y avait l'Immortel… Pour qui elle avait sacrifié son mariage en toute connaissance de cause… Puis son cœur repartit de plus belle, lorsqu'elle voulut ne plus y penser. En voulant ne pas perdre la face, ni dévoiler à Willow ses sentiments véritables… Buffy tenta de se reprendre rapidement, car elle ne voulait surtout pas pleurer devant elle. Car même si elle s'en doutait, elle savait aussi qu'elles allaient divorcer…

**Buffy :** J'aimerais que tu sortes de ma chambre, s'il te plaît.

Willow sut alors qu'elle venait de pousser Buffy dans ses retranchements. Qu'elle l'avait peut-être blessée, sans qu'elle ne l'ait bien sûr, pas fait exprès… Soupirant, elle ne put que céder à la demande de sa meilleure amie…

**Willow :** Comme tu veux…

Buffy regarda alors Willow s'en aller. Et les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à retenir, remontèrent immédiatement à la surface… La Tueuse ferma instantanément les yeux, pour tenter de rester forte malgré tout. Elle était Buffy, la Tueuse, l'élue, celle que l'on craignait dans le monde entier… Mais en cet instant, elle n'était plus qu'une simple jeune femme au cœur brisé… Les bras toujours croisés, son chagrin devenait de plus en plus grand. Et puis finalement, elle craqua littéralement… Il n'y avait plus personne à qui faire croire qu'elle contrôlait la situation, et Buffy pouvait alors laisser tomber ses barrières. Posant rapidement ses mains sur son visage, elle éclata en sanglots…

* * *

Plus de deux heures plus tard…

Buffy s'était accordé ce laps de temps pour se ressaisir. Durant ces deux heures, elle s'était fait couler un bain, et avait tenté de ne plus penser à rien. Elle avait essayé de faire le vide, profitant de l'eau bouillante pour se relaxer. Penser à autre chose qu'à Faith… Même si ça n'était pas nouveau, et qu'elles avaient eu beaucoup de disputes… En l'espace d'une journée, de cette seule journée… Elle et Faith s'étaient définitivement séparées, avaient détruit tout ce que représentait leur couple… Leur maison, leurs souvenirs… Le divorce devait probablement bien s'enclencher maintenant. Buffy soupira en repensant une nouvelle fois que tout allait bientôt s'arrêter, une fois le divorce prononcé. Puis, quelques minutes après… La Tueuse se rendit enfin compte que l'eau était froide depuis longtemps. Elle se résigna à sortir du bain, et s'enroula dans sa serviette. Puis alla dans la cuisine, pour allumer le gaz, et poser une casserole sur le feu. Buffy repartit ensuite dans la salle de bain, mais à mi-chemin… Elle entendit une musique incroyablement forte. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ça de la musique… Du bruit, voilà ce que c'était. Et bien trop fort, en plus. Reconnaissant parfaitement ce son horrible, et sachant pertinemment d'où cela provenait… Buffy fronça immédiatement les sourcils, et sentit comme une certaine rage l'envahir. Elle qui avait plus ou moins réussi à se calmer, ainsi qu'à ne plus penser à la brune ces dernières heures… La blonde resserra sa serviette autour de sa poitrine, et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre… Pour aller taper à celle de la brune. Elle toqua très fort plusieurs fois…

**Buffy :** Faith… Baisse-moi cette musique !

Elle continua de taper, sans que la musique ne baisse, ou ne s'arrête pour autant… Et Buffy commençait à être de plus en plus énervée…

**Buffy :** FAITH ! OUVRE !

Perdant littéralement patience, et ne supportant particulièrement pas que Faith l'ignore… Buffy inspira brièvement, avant d'enfoncer la porte avec son pied. Elle vola ainsi jusque dans la chambre de la brune…

Celle-ci, debout dans son salon, fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension…

**Faith :** Hey ! Ça va pas de fracasser ma porte comme ça !

Mais Buffy n'en n'avait que faire de ses réflexions. Elle en avait plus que marre de toujours tout dire à Faith pour qu'elle comprenne les choses. Ranger la vaisselle, le linge, ses affaires qui traînaient partout… Et même de baisser la musique !

**Buffy :** Est-ce que c'est trop te demander de baisser le volume de ta musique infernale ?

Tout en allant vers sa chaîne, la Tueuse brune prit le même ton que Buffy…

**Faith :** Est-ce que c'est trop te demander de dire ça gentiment ?

Elle appuya sur pause, tandis qu'elle regardait la blonde devant elle.

Qui se calma immédiatement. Enfin, tout était relatif, bien sûr… Buffy était toujours aussi remontée contre Faith de la mettre dans des états pareils… Elle soupira, et ferma les yeux rapidement. Avant de prendre sur elle, et de dire plus calmement…

**Buffy :** Je te prierai de baisser ta musique, s'il te plaît…

Faith fut alors plus que ravie de voir Buffy lui présenter presque ses excuses… Avec un léger sourire en coin, elle lui dit…

**Faith :** Ah ben tu vois, quand tu veux…

Et Buffy, en voyant le sourire amusé de la brune, réalisa également dans quel tenue elle était… En sous-vêtements devant elle, Faith ne ressentait absolument aucune gêne. À l'inverse de Buffy qui elle, se rappelait vaguement en cet instant qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment le droit de la voir ainsi…

**Buffy :** Oh, et puis habille-toi un peu, Faith !

Elle détourna légèrement la tête…

Mais Faith fut encore plus amusée de voir Buffy de la sorte. Son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être à la fois sarcastique… Mais également « cassante », car elle adorait le fait de savoir que Buffy ne pourrait jamais plus profiter de ce corps de rêve…

**Faith :** Pourquoi ? De toute façon, tu restes pas…

Encore une fois, la brune ne put que sourire en fixant la première Tueuse…

**Faith :** Et puis, je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es pas très habillée, toi non plus… C'est seulement pour m'engueuler que tu es venue si peu vêtue, B ? Ou tu attends peut-être quelque chose de moi…?

La colère de Buffy ne faisait qu'augmenter en voyant le sourire satisfait de Faith. Ce dont elle avait aussi marre, c'était de ses sous-entendus sans arrêt axés sur le sexe… Ces sous-entendus qui étaient pourtant la marque de fabrique de l'autre Tueuse, et grâce auxquels elle avait craqué pour Faith… Mais dorénavant, elle ne voulait plus se montrer polie, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre envers celle qui fut sa femme… Elle soupira d'agacement, tellement sur les nerfs… Puis elle sortit en trombe de la chambre, pour aller se réfugier dans la sienne…

Après avoir claqué violemment la porte, elle s'y adossa. Et soupira de nouveau, pour calmer ses nerfs. Mais c'était bien plus que son énervement que Buffy essaya de faire disparaître… Elle souhaitait voir se dissiper cette chaleur que Faith avait fait naître… Cette douce, mais puissante chaleur qui l'avait enveloppé toute entière… Qui l'avait prise d'abord dans son ventre, et qui avait remonté tout le long de son corps… Ces frissons qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de ressentir pour la brune… Ce lien de Tueuses… Une main sur la serviette, et l'autre sur sa hanche… Buffy fut percutée par une bouffée de chaleur, en réalisant à quoi elle venait de penser. Même si elles n'avaient plus fait l'amour depuis longtemps, cela ne changeait rien. Faith lui faisait encore de l'effet… Elle se revit alors quelques temps en arrière, et s'imagina que c'était Faith qui posait ses mains sur son corps. Et en remontant légèrement sa main, Buffy remonta également sa serviette. Elle était sur le point d'atteindre son intimité, quand elle murmura dans un souffle…

**Buffy :** Faith…

* * *

Celle-ci, de l'autre côté de la porte, et la main sur le bois… Avait sursauté en entendant son prénom. Elle avait frémi, elle avait frissonné… Car elle était sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé. Le cœur affolé, et les sens en alerte… Faith ne voulait provoquer à nouveau la colère de Buffy, mais ne pouvait passer à côté de cette occasion…

**Faith :** Buffy…?

* * *

Buffy sursauta elle aussi, prise sur le fait. Elle stoppa bien évidemment le périple de sa main. Et ressentit, cette fois-ci, une certaine honte, à l'idée que Faith puisse savoir ce qu'elle faisait… Ses joues virèrent au rouge, tandis qu'elle essaya de vite se reprendre. Mais la blonde réalisa doucement une chose… Intriguée, elle leva puis fronça rapidement les sourcils…

**Buffy :** Tu es derrière la porte ?

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, bien sûr… Mais il fallait qu'elle ait confirmation, pour être sûre elle aussi, de n'avoir pas rêvé…

* * *

Faith, derrière la porte, ne savait quoi répondre. Buffy savait parfaitement qu'elle se trouvait là, alors à quoi bon faire semblant et ne rien dire ? Sentant son cœur s'emballer davantage… Elle ne pouvait pas mentir, seulement…

* * *

Buffy attendait alors, cette réponse qui ne venait pas. Peut-être Faith était-elle retournée dans sa chambre ? Avait eu peur et s'était enfuie ? Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, elle entendit d'une petite voix timide…

« Non… »

Elle ne put retenir son sourire amusé et attendri. Mais tout à coup, Buffy se sentit coupable. Coupable de ne pas être capable de maîtriser sa colère envers la brune, dès qu'elle la voyait… Coupable de se montrer si dure envers elle… Coupable de ne plus savoir communiquer, sans en venir immédiatement aux mains, ainsi qu'aux mots douloureux… Elle déglutit, tandis qu'elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes…

**Buffy :** Faith… Tu sais, je…

Mais la brune ne lui laissa pas la chance de s'exprimer…

« Non, Buffy… Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît. J'aimerais juste… Profiter un peu de cet instant de répit… Profiter… De toi… Un peu comme avant… »

Comprenant alors parfaitement les sentiments de Faith, Buffy consentit immédiatement à lui accorder ces quelques minutes de répit, comme la brune venait de les appeler. Elle sourit légèrement, et soupira en posant sa tête contre la porte…

**Buffy :** D'accord…

* * *

Faith, de son côté, fut plus que soulagée d'entendre ça. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur la porte, comme si elle n'existait plus. Et qu'elle était avec Buffy. Lui caressant la joue, l'embrassant… La Tueuse brune en frissonnait rien qu'à cette idée, en l'imaginant derrière cette même porte… Encore vêtue simplement de sa serviette. Elle aurait tant voulu la lui ôter, et caresser la moindre parcelle de son corps… L'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la tête, et surtout à en être à bout de souffle… Le front collé contre la porte, Faith se plaisait, mais également se torturait à se remémorer ces moments où elle avait pu faire toutes ces choses avec Buffy… Les yeux bien évidemment fermés pour visualiser le corps magnifique de la blonde dans son esprit… Elle les rouvrit immédiatement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit elle aussi. Et elle vit Buffy, le souffle saccadé… Le regard brûlant de désir, chaque parcelle de son corps réagissait à la vue de l'autre Tueuse si dénudée. Et le cœur battant la chamade, Faith ne put que la dévorer des yeux…

Buffy elle, se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait ouvert la porte. Pour voir Faith si désemparée ? Voir si elle l'était également ? Laisser à la brune le loisir de voir dans quel état elle se trouvait elle aussi ? Voulait-elle l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, pour oublier leurs différents, et ainsi retrouver leur complicité d'antan ? Arrêtant de se poser toutes ces questions, elle s'approcha de Faith sans la quitter des yeux… Et quand elle fut devant elle, Buffy ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer sa poitrine avec son doigt, mais aussi de le suivre du regard… Passant son doigt sur le contour de son soutien gorge, la blonde en avait presque des décharges électriques. Son sang lui montait à la tête, son corps n'en finissait pas de devenir bouillant… Et son cœur, lui indiquait de se diriger vers ses lèvres… De l'embrasser tendrement, puis plus sauvagement… De lui faire l'amour dans cet état d'excitation intense…

Et Faith en avait presque cessé de respirer. Elle ne rêvait pas, Buffy la touchait. Comme elle l'avait imaginé quelques secondes plus tôt… La laissant bien évidemment faire, Faith n'osa faire le moindre geste. De peur de l'effrayer, et de rompre cet instant magique… Qu'elle redevienne immédiatement la Tueuse implacable qu'elle pouvait être quand elle le voulait… La voyant approcher son visage du sien, Faith sentit son cœur s'emballer de nouveau…

Buffy fut alors sur le point de laisser tomber ses défenses, ses barrières, sa carapace qu'elle s'était forgée depuis qu'elle et Faith ne s'entendaient plus… Ce mur qu'elle avait érigé autour de son cœur pour que la brune ne la fasse plus jamais souffrir… Mais…

L'alarme incendie qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Buffy se mit alors à sonner. Et les deux Tueuses se tournèrent en même temps, rompant ainsi la tension sexuelle qui s'était installée entre elles. Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où une légère fumée se dégageait de la poêle que Buffy avait mise sous le feu un peu plus tôt… Elles prirent si rapidement les choses en main, que le feu s'éteignit aussitôt. Buffy jetant de l'eau dessus, et Faith l'étouffant avec un torchon… Une fois le feu définitivement éteint, la blonde et la brune se regardèrent, gênées, perplexes, mal à l'aise… Ce mini feu était à l'instar de cette scène qui venait de se dérouler. Un désir ardant, incontrôlable les avait prises toutes les deux… Mais il était malheureusement tombé à plat, quand elles eurent compris que cela ne les aurait mené nulle part. L'une après l'autre, Buffy et Faith soupirèrent… Et celle-ci, jeta un dernier regard vers la blonde avant de quitter la chambre. En la regardant partir, Buffy soupira de nouveau… Emplie d'une certaine lassitude, elle n'en revenait pas de s'être montrée si impulsive, faible et surtout, idiote. Jamais elle n'aurait dû se laisser aller de cette façon, jamais elle n'aurait dû le montrer à Faith… Elle avait failli être victime de cette pulsion d'après patrouille, sans même être allée patrouiller ! Maintenant, elle devait se remettre, se calmer… Se dire que cette attraction mutuelle et violente n'était que momentanée… Car après tout, elles allaient divorcer. C'était en effet le crédo de Buffy ces temps-ci, pour parvenir à rester maîtresse d'elle-même…


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin…

Buffy, allongée dans son lit, repensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle était réveillée depuis quelques minutes déjà, et flânait dans son lit. Passant délicatement sa main sur les draps, la blonde se demandait encore et encore ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Buffy était pourtant la première à en vouloir à Faith, à lui reprocher ce qu'elle avait fait avec sa Tueuse… Une Tueuse, par-dessus le marché, qu'elle voyait plus ou moins tous les jours. Elle avait dû composer avec cette idée pendant plus d'un an, prenant à chaque fois sur elle pour ne pas la planter de son pieu… Mais Buffy savait également qu'elle ne pouvait en vouloir réellement à Faith. Car elle savait que c'était elle qui avait tout déclenché… Et Buffy portait davantage le poids de sa culpabilité, quand elle se remémorait les paroles et les promesses qu'elle avait faites à Faith. Qu'elle l'aimerait plus que tout et que jamais, elles ne se sépareraient… Là, dans sa chambre, elle pouvait se laisser aller à sa tristesse… Au contraire de lorsqu'elle était en public, où Buffy devait donner l'impression d'être sûre d'elle-même, et que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre… Elle repensait également à sa dispute avec Willow, sa meilleure amie… Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que la sorcière ne pensait pas à mal. Buffy s'en voulait encore plus de s'être montrée si agressive envers elle… Alors la blonde resta encore quelques heures dans son lit, voulant profiter de cet instant de répit. De répit… En fermant les yeux et en soupirant, Buffy se souvint que c'était les mots qu'avait employé Faith… Ne voulant plus songer à tout cela, elle s'enroula dans ses draps… Et repartit essayer de se rendormir…

* * *

Et dans l'après-midi… Buffy s'était enfin décidée à sortir de la chambre, ainsi que de l'hôtel. Elle prit sa voiture, et roula tout droit vers Wolfram & Hart, pour trouver Willow et s'expliquer avec elle… S'excuser, surtout. Ou Satsu, pour lui planter ce fameux pieu dans le cœur ! Sentant sa colère remonter à la surface, la blonde ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy arriva à destination… Elle fouilla presque tous les étages, sans succès. Et lorsqu'elle se décida à aller la chercher dans celui d'Angel, elle croisa Gunn au détour d'un couloir…

**Gunn :** Hey, salut Buffy !

**Buffy :** Salut Gunn… Tu n'aurais pas vu Willow, par hasard ?

Mettant les mains dans ses poches, l'avocat réfléchit rapidement, avant de relever les sourcils et de répondre…

**Gunn :** Euh… Non…

Avec une petite grimace de déception, Buffy lui dit doucement…

**Buffy :** Bon… Merci…

Déçue, la Tueuse fut sur le point de repartir la chercher…

Mais Gunn l'en empêcha, en la retenant doucement par le bras.

**Gunn :** Attends Buffy ! Je pourrais te voir dans mon bureau, un instant ?

D'abord les sourcils froncés, Buffy eut une seconde d'hésitation sur le pourquoi de cette demande… Et puis, tout doucement, elle comprit. Elle défronça les sourcils, et afficha cet air triste qu'elle avait abordé le matin même dans son lit…

**Buffy :** C'est au sujet du divorce ?

Gunn comprit là que ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet facile à aborder pour Buffy, même avec toute la rancœur qu'elles entretenaient chacune de leur côté. Il hocha légèrement la tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste…

**Gunn :** Faith est venue m'en parler, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

Essayant de sourire comme elle put, Buffy tenta de cacher son léger malaise…

**Buffy :** Non, bien sûr que non… Je serais venue moi, si elle ne l'avait pas fait…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, durant lequel Gunn respecta l'envie de la part de la Tueuse de ne rien dire. Mais il hocha de nouveau la tête, et lui dit…

**Gunn :** Ok… Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi, et dis-toi que je ne fais pas ça par plaisir… Mais plus vite ça sera réglé, mieux ça sera pour vous… Tu comprends ?

Bien évidemment que Buffy comprenait. Et c'était le mot qui convenait… Mieux. Tout pourrait aller mieux lorsqu'elles seraient officiellement séparées. Du moins, elles pourraient faire en sorte que… Alors pourquoi Buffy n'en n'avait pas envie ? Avalant péniblement, elle hocha à son tour la tête et déclara…

**Buffy :** Bien sûr ! Allons dans ton bureau…

Et tous deux s'y dirigèrent, silencieux. Un plus grand malaise s'installait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchèrent du bureau de l'avocat. Buffy sentait sa pression monter, ainsi que son pouls s'accélérer… C'était maintenant qu'allait se décider l'avenir, ou plutôt la fin, de son mariage avec Faith. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, et Buffy s'assit dans le fauteuil devant le bureau…

Tandis que Gunn s'installa derrière, ouvrit un bouton de son costume… Fouilla dans un de ses tiroirs, et en sortit finalement un dossier qu'il mit sur la table.

Et la Tueuse blonde sentit alors toute sa force légendaire s'envoler. Elle avait le trac, la gorge sèche, et les mains moites… Tout se résumait donc à ça, maintenant… Un bout de papier… Qu'une fois signé, déclarerait qu'elle et Faith ne seraient plus mariées…Tellement nerveuse, Buffy n'entendit pas tout ce que lui disait Gunn…

**Gunn :** Et il n'y a plus de biens à partager… Puisque, ben… Vous avez saccagé vos biens ! Mais bon, c'est une formalité.

Souriant légèrement, il leva les yeux sur Buffy, et avança le dossier devant elle.

**Gunn :** Tiens Buffy, signe ça. Dans une procédure standard de divorce, ça peut prendre des semaines, voire des mois avant d'être effectif… Ou même de se mettre en place, mais chez Wolfram & Hart… On est beaucoup plus efficaces…

Désormais, Gunn n'était pas peu fier de faire de la publicité pour ses employeurs. Même s'il n'était nullement avocat à la base, il se réjouissait maintenant de sa situation… Et aimait énormément son travail.

**Gunn :** Donc… Dès que tu auras signé ces papiers, ce sera officiel. Tu ne t'appelleras plus Buffy Lehane, et tu redeviendras Buffy Summers…

Sa nervosité grandissait au fur et à mesure de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle y était, c'était le moment… Celui qu'elle redoutait depuis un an, et qu'elles avaient repoussé aussi longtemps… Inspirant longuement, Buffy murmura ensuite…

**Buffy :** Ouais…

En prenant le stylo que lui tendait Gunn, la blonde sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite… Elle regarda son nom imprimé sur la feuille, et soupira. Juste à côté, il y avait celui de Faith. Et sa signature… Alors que Buffy hésitait à signer, Faith elle, n'avait hésité à le faire. En soupirant de nouveau, elle ne put empêcher le pincement qu'elle eut au cœur à cet instant, en voyant la signature de Faith… C'était ce qu'elle voulait, mince ! Être débarrassée d'elle, et vivre enfin sa relation avec l'Immortel sans se cacher, ni mentir ou culpabiliser… Mais c'était en cette seconde, qu'elle culpabilisait. Et si elles faisaient une erreur…? Mais il était trop tard pour se poser ce genre de questions… Elle avança lentement son stylo, et fut prête à signer ce papier…

« Harmony, je dois sortir un moment. Prends mes messages, cette fois-ci… »

« Bien, patron ! »

Mais lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Angel, Buffy se retourna vivement, et se leva de la même façon. Elle le remercia mentalement de pouvoir « l'aider » à échapper à cette situation, et partit le rattraper…

**Buffy :** Angel !

Gunn lui, se leva également, surpris…

**Gunn :** Buffy !

Celle-ci, à l'entrée du bureau, et à moitié dans le couloir… Regarda l'avocat, perplexe, et pas du tout prête à affronter ça pour l'instant. Elle lui dit, gênée…

**Buffy :** Désolée… On remet ça à plus tard, d'accord ?

Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répondre, Buffy courut presque rejoindre Angel dans le hall. Avant qu'il n'atteigne les ascenseurs, elle l'interpella…

**Buffy :** Angel ! Je peux te voir une minute ?

Le vampire tourna la tête vers elle, et lui sourit, content de la voir…

**Angel :** Ah, Buffy… Tu tombes bien, je voulais te parler.

Relevant les sourcils, Buffy ne cacha pas surprise…

**Buffy :** Ah oui…?

Mais Angel croisa immédiatement les bras, puis prit un air dur et sévère…

**Angel :** Oui, je t'avais prévenu Buffy… Je ne tolérerai absolument aucun débordement dans mon hôtel…

L'attitude de la blonde changea du tout au tout, quand elle comprit de quoi il retournait. Elle soupira, regarda ailleurs un instant, puis regarda à nouveau Angel en s'adressant à lui…

**Buffy :** Oui, je sais… Et pour la porte, je plaide entièrement coupable. Mais en ce qui concerne la cuisine, je n'y suis absolument pour rien. Elle a brûlé, sans que je n'y sois pour quoi que ce soit !

**Angel :** Faith n'était pas avec toi ?

Une légère rougeur apparut alors sur les joues de Buffy, quand elle visualisa la scène. Faith lui avait-elle dit ce qui s'était passé ? RÉELLEMENT passé ? Et puis, pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Voulait-il lui tirer les vers du nez ? Parce que justement, Faith n'avait rien dit ? Gênée, et espérant ne pas faire une bêtise, Buffy répondit nerveusement…

**Buffy :** Euh, non…

Acceptant la réponse la Tueuse, Angel opina de la tête, plus ou moins convaincu.

Et Buffy espérait encore qu'il ne comprenne pas sa gêne, elle enchaîna alors, pour combler le blanc…

**Buffy :** Quoi qu'il en soit… Je voulais te demander un travail, n'importe lequel. Mais j'ai besoin de tuer quelque chose, un démon, un vampire…

« Ôtez-vous de mon chemin, misérables insectes humains ! »

Accompagné d'un petit mouvement de tête, Angel dit, le sourire en coin…

**Angel :** Tu n'as qu'à tuer Spike…

Le même sourire en coin, Buffy rit un peu avant de rétorquer…

**Buffy :** Ne me tente pas… Non mais sérieusement, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire. J'ai besoin de me battre, et de me défouler pour me changer les idées…

Tout en ouvrant son dossier, Angel se dit qu'en effet, une Tueuse survoltée n'était pas vraiment un cadeau. Mais elle était, au contraire, très efficace…

**Angel****:** Le gang rival du nid de vampires que tu as tué hier…

Prenant un papier dans le dossier, il lui tendit ensuite.

**Angel :** L'adresse, tiens.

Tout sourire, Buffy s'en empara, et partit maintenant vers les ascenseurs… Arrivée devant, elle appuya sur le bouton, puis fit un tour sur elle-même…

**Buffy :** Oh, une dernière chose ! Tu ne saurais pas où sont Willow ? Et Faith ?

Plissant légèrement les yeux, le vampire eut une petite appréhension…

**Angel :** Ce n'est pas sur elle que tu veux te défouler, au moins ?

Comprenant son inquiétude, elle sourit doucement pour le rassurer…

**Buffy :** Non, t'en fais pas…

Mais Angel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par l'ironie de la situation.

**Angel :** Oh que si, je m'en fais ! Tu as vu dans quel état vous avez mis mon hôtel, en l'espace d'une soirée ?

Souriant elle aussi, Buffy dut reconnaître qu'effectivement, la situation était amusante. Du moins, de son point de vue à elle, car ce n'était pas son hôtel…

**Buffy :** Désolée. Promis, je prendrais une autre chambre…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et continua de sourire…

**Buffy :** Alors ? Pour Faith et Willow ?

Inspirant doucement, le vampire se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de lui fournir cette réponse… Et puis, finalement…

**Angel :** Je sais pas pour Willow. Mais Faith est à la plage avec Cordélia. Je tâcherai de l'appeler, pour savoir où exactement… Ensuite, je t'appellerai pour te le dire.

Le sourire qu'elle afficha alors, fut sincère et plein de gratitude. Elle lui était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, pour tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait… Montrant son bout de papier, elle lui dit…

**Buffy :** Merci… Pour tout.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, silencieux. Où Buffy remercia mentalement encore Angel, et où celui-ci lui faisait comprendre que ce n'était rien de la même façon…

L'ascenseur arriva enfin, et Buffy y entra. Avant qu'il ne se referme, ils continuèrent de se regarder, sans échanger aucune parole. Puis l'ascenseur se ferma, et descendit.

Restant une longue minute muet, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard dans le vague… L'attitude d'Angel intrigua quelque peu Harmony, qui ne l'avait plus vu bouger depuis un moment déjà…

**Harmony :** Euh, patron… Tu vas être en retard…

* * *

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, Faith et Cordélia étaient en effet à la plage. Et la grande brune ne s'était pas arrêté de parler une minute. Provoquant ainsi chez la Tueuse un état second, dans lequel elle fit abstraction de tout ce que lui disait Cordélia… Allongée sur sa serviette, elle la vit passer encore et encore de la crème sur ses bras, son corps… Soupirant, elle s'affaissa un peu plus sur le sable.

Cordélia était parfaitement consciente que Faith ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle profitait de cet après-midi pour parler un peu d'elle-même, même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'une sortie à la plage pour ça ! Souriant en coin, Cordélia rit de sa propre réflexion… Puis, tandis qu'elle se badigeonnait le bras de monoï, Cordélia remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur ses cheveux… Et en relevant sa tête, elle vit une personne familière approcher…

**Cordélia :** C'est pas vrai… Regarde qui vient vers nous…

Mais Faith l'avait déjà reconnu. Elle l'avait senti grâce à son aura de Tueuse, mais aussi parce qu'elle l'avait vu arriver… Tellement magnifique… Qu'elle en eut le cœur qui s'emballa. Elle se releva instantanément, et s'assit sur sa serviette…

Cordélia elle, se leva en souriant légèrement…

**Cordélia :** Je vais vous laisser seules…

En s'éloignant, elle passa devant la blonde, et lui sourit également…

**Cordélia :** Salut Buffy !

**Buffy :** Salut Cordy…

Buffy vint alors prendre la place de Cordélia sur la serviette, et s'assit prudemment aux côtés de Faith.

Qui elle, n'osait pas la regarder. Elle fixait un point dans l'horizon, voulant éviter d'entendre son cœur palpiter de nouveau… Ou qu'elle perde son sang-froid, vis-à-vis de Buffy, ou vis-à-vis d'elle-même…

**Buffy :** On m'a dit que je te trouverais là…

Souriant doucement en coin, Faith pensa subitement…

**Faith :** Mais ça t'a pas empêché de venir…

En souriant légèrement à son tour, Buffy se dit que la brune n'avait rien perdu de son sens de l'humour…

**Buffy :** Non, je voulais te parler.

Ce fut à nouveau au tour de Faith de sourire. Elle était amusée de voir la blonde là, mais pas vraiment dans le sens positif du terme…

**Faith :** B… Tu sais… Si je suis venue à la plage… C'est pour profiter une dernière fois du soleil, avant la grisaille de l'Angleterre… Mais à cause de tes conneries, on va avoir droit à une tempête de neige !

Elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire, presque comme avant… Comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple plage entre elles…

**Buffy :** T'es bête…

**Faith :** Ouais, t'as jamais arrêté de le dire…

Elle se tourna vers la blonde, pour enfin la regarder. Et son regard se fit rêveur, nostalgique et triste à la fois…

**Faith :** Mais ça t'a pas empêché de m'épouser…

Son sourire sincère se changea alors en une grimace moqueuse…

**Faith :** Ni de me tromper !

Et le sourire de Buffy s'estompa lui aussi. Elle fixa celle qui était encore sa femme dans les yeux. Celle qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout, plus qu'Angel… Avec qui elle pouvait être entière, et elle-même… Mais avec qui elle le savait, ne partageait plus cette même complicité. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils…

**Buffy :** Tu veux pas arrêter avec ça ?

Son regard dans celui de la Tueuse blonde, Faith fut une nouvelle fois amusée par son comportement. Elle n'en revenait surtout pas d'entendre ça…

**Faith :** Arrêter…? Alors que c'est à cause de ça que tout a commencé à aller mal entre nous ? Et que c'est à cause de ça qu'on s'est séparées ? Non, j'crois pas…

Puis Faith tourna son visage vers la mer, et soupira. Elle serra les dents, et garda pour elle toute cette amertume, ainsi que sa tristesse qui refaisaient surface dès qu'elles abordaient ce sujet…

Et Buffy baissa les yeux, se sentant tellement coupable de rendre Faith si malheureuse. Mais elle aussi était malheureuse…

**Buffy :** Je vais devoir m'excuser jusqu'à quand ?

Toujours aussi amusée, Faith sourit légèrement en fixant encore l'océan…

**Faith :** Jusqu'à ce que t'en aies marre. Parce que moi, j'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses. Et je n'arriverai jamais à te pardonner…

Continuant de regarder le sable, Buffy en prit dans sa main, et le fit glisser doucement entre ses doigts…

**Buffy :** On a quand même fait semblant que rien ne s'était passé, pendant presque toute une année…

Les sourcils froncés, la Tueuse brune répondit immédiatement…

**Faith :** La plus grosse erreur qu'on ait jamais commise !

Grimaçant de nouveau, Faith se tourna vers Buffy, et lui dit, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres…

**Faith :** Après s'êtres mariées !

Étonnée, la blonde releva immédiatement les yeux…

**Buffy :** Alors ça y est ? Tu nous renies définitivement ?

**Faith :** C'est toi qui nous a reniées, quand t'as décidé de coucher avec ce vampire…

Sur le point de s'énerver encore à ce sujet, Buffy ferma rapidement les yeux, et soupira fortement pour se calmer…

**Buffy :** Je n'avais pas le choix, Faith !

Mais c'était bien trop facile pour Faith, qui ne cautionnait plus cette réponse. Souriant en coin, elle ne put s'empêcher à nouveau d'être sarcastique…

**Faith :** Oh oui, c'est pas comme si t'étais une Tueuse…

Voyant Buffy encore exaspérée, elle l'empêcha de répondre quoi que ce soit…

**Faith :** Et puis quand bien même ça serait vrai… Qu'est-ce qui te force à rester avec lui, maintenant ?

Mais là, Buffy ne pouvait rien répondre. Elle n'avait pas de réponse, justement parce que rien ne la forçait à être avec lui…

Se rendant à l'évidence, la brune eut un sourire triste…

**Faith :** Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas te pardonner…

Elle se leva, sa tristesse revenant de nouveau…

Et Buffy la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant.

À la dernière minute, la brune se retourna, les larmes aux yeux…

**Faith :** Oh, et tu voulais me voir parce que…?

Buffy s'aperçut bien évidemment du regard de l'autre Tueuse, et tenta de rester neutre.

**Buffy :** Pour m'excuser. Je comptais déjà le faire hier soir… Mais d'autres choses se sont passées, et… Je tenais à m'excuser pour celles-ci également.

Sentant d'autres larmes arriver, Faith avala difficilement… Et garda son ton cynique qui lui permettait de faire face depuis si longtemps…

**Faith :** C'est noté !

Elle repartit, cette fois, définitivement…

La blonde inspira, puis soupira lentement…

**Buffy :** Et après ça, elle m'aime encore, mais bien sûr…

« Je peux ajouter quelque chose ? »

Surprise, Buffy se retourna vers la grande brune qui arrivait derrière elle…

**Buffy :** Tiens Cordélia, tu étais là…

Un sourire aux lèvres, l'ancienne cheerleader vint s'asseoir à côté de la Tueuse…

**Cordélia :** Et oui, toujours là où on ne m'attend pas !

Buffy sourit légèrement, amusée. Cette phrase était plus ou moins vraie. Elle avait bien évoluée depuis l'époque du lycée… Et c'était maintenant quelqu'un de très important dans le milieu magique de la Tueuse. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles étaient amies, mais elles s'étaient confié cependant quelques secrets…

**Cordélia :** Dis-moi, tu crois vraiment que si Faith se fichait de toi… Elle réagirait de cette façon ? Que si elle tenait tant que ça à ce que vous divorciez, elle serait aussi bouleversée par le fait de te laisser partir avec ton Immortel ?

Inspirant doucement, Buffy médita quelques secondes sur les paroles de Cordélia. Des paroles qu'elle connaissait déjà. C'est donc d'une manière peu amicale qu'elle lui répondit…

**Buffy :** Et si toi et les autres… Vous vous mêliez un peu de ce qui vous regarde, pour changer ?

**Cordélia :** Non, on ne peut pas vous laissez vous séparer… Surtout quand on se rappelle combien vous nous avez bassiné, en nous disant que vous étiez des âmes sœurs ! Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins de cette période de ta vie ?

N'aimant pas du tout le ton condescendant que Cordélia venait d'employer… Buffy répondit immédiatement…

**Buffy :** Bien sûr que oui ! Et en tant qu'amis, je conçois parfaitement que vous vous sentiez concernés pas notre séparation… Mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

Comprenant parfaitement pourquoi la Tueuse blonde s'énervait ainsi… Cordélia calma aussitôt le jeu.

**Cordélia :** Buffy…

Son téléphone se mit à sonner, l'empêchant ainsi de s'excuser. En voyant que c'était Willow qui l'appelait, Cordélia essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était…

**Cordélia :** Allô…?

_Ça a marché ?_

Tentant de rester aussi naturelle que possible, sans attirer les soupçons de Buffy. Cordélia joua le jeu de l'exubérance, comme elle savait si bien le faire…

**Cordélia :** Ben oui, tu savais pas ?

Elle entendit alors Willow rire, contente qu'elle ait enfin compris pourquoi elle se comportait de cette façon…

_Je vois… Tu n'es pas toute seule, c'est ça ?_

Jouant encore son rôle, Cordélia en rajouta juste un peu…

**Cordélia :** Oui voilà, c'est ça ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

_Ok… On se retrouve ce soir alors, pour en discuter plus librement…_

Souriant largement, comme dans une de ses vraies conversations Cordélia allait raccrocher…

**Cordélia :** Oui, à ce soir, je t'embrasse…

_Oh, mais c'est quand tu veux, Cordy…_

Cette fois-ci, la brune se mit à rire, amusée par la dernière réplique de la rousse…

* * *

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Buffy était repartie chercher Willow. Elle avait réussi à voir Faith, et ainsi réaliser la moitié de son plan… Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve sa meilleure amie pour s'expliquer avec elle à propos de son comportement. Elle était passée à l'hôtel, sans résultats. Buffy était donc partie pour Wolfram & Hart. Et une fois devant, tomba nez à nez avec Willow qui elle, partait. Plus que ravie, la Tueuse l'interpella et voulut l'accompagner jusqu'à sa voiture…

**Buffy :** Willow !

La sorcière, elle aussi contente, sourit largement. Mais continua tout de même de marcher vers son véhicule…

**Willow :** Buffy…

Voyant son amie ouvrir la portière, Buffy releva les sourcils. Et posa ainsi une question des plus évidentes…

**Buffy :** Tu partais ?

**Willow :** Oui, je devais rejoindre Faith à l'hôtel…

Le sourire de la blonde fit petit à petit place à une immense déception. Elle avait couru toute la journée dans l'espoir de la voir, et une fois qu'elle y était parvenue… Sa meilleure amie la laissait tomber pour son ex-femme ! Elle se sentit alors presque prise au piège…

Willow s'aperçut bien évidemment du changement d'attitude de la Tueuse… Et voulant détendre l'atmosphère, elle proposa sur le ton rigolade…

**Willow :** Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Et Buffy se demandait maintenant si Willow faisait exprès de la chercher… D'un air presque intrigué, elle lui répondit…

**Buffy :** Euh, non merci…

La jeune sorcière s'amusa alors de l'expression de la blonde…

**Willow :** Je plaisante, Buffy ! Mais accompagne-moi tout de même.

Se disant que cela ne l'engageait à rien, et qu'elles pourraient de ce fait parler en chemin… Buffy accepta de monter en voiture avec Willow. Elle s'installa aux côtés de cette dernière, et Willow démarra. Buffy sentit alors une certaine nervosité monter en elle. En songeant à l'endroit où elles allaient se rendre, certes… Ainsi qu'à la personne qu'elles allaient retrouver… Mais également parce qu'elle peinait à trouver ses mots. Buffy désirait tant s'excuser, qu'elle ne trouvait le moyen de le faire correctement. Mal à l'aise, elle se mit à bafouiller…

**Buffy :** Willow… À propos de… De… D'hier soir…

Willow afficha un sourire en coin, quand elle comprit que son amie avait enfin trouvé les mots, et le courage de s'exprimer… Elle l'avait laissé aller à son rythme, et était désormais contente de la voir s'excuser. Elle la coupa néanmoins dans son élan, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'emmêle trop…

**Willow :** C'est oublié…

Toute la culpabilité, ainsi que la pression qu'elle s'était mise toute seule s'envola… Et Buffy fut agréablement surprise en se tournant vers Willow…

**Buffy :** C'est vrai ? Oh, Dieu merci… Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser toute la nuit ! Et de me dire que j'avais été trop dure avec toi…

**Willow :** Tu as raison… Mais tu n'es plus vraiment toi lorsqu'il s'agit de Faith. Et je peux tout à fait le comprendre…

De plus en plus soulagée, Buffy soupira. Et elle sourit doucement en disant…

**Buffy :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois toujours si compréhensive à mon égard… Je crois que je ne te remercierais jamais assez…

Songeant immédiatement à son plan, Willow sourit intérieurement. Doucement, elle murmura…

**Willow :** Sur ce point, tu as également raison…

Elles roulèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'hôtel, et toutes deux étaient plongées dans leurs pensées respectives.

Buffy commençait à stresser à l'idée de retrouver éventuellement Faith, de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire ou quoi faire face à elle… Et son énervement refaisait surface…

Et Willow se disait qu'elle espérait fortement avoir droit à des remerciements, et pas autre chose, lorsque toute cette histoire serait finie…

* * *

Puis elles arrivèrent à l'Hypérion, là où attendaient les filles. Immédiatement, Buffy sentit son impression de piège se confirmer… Elle avait espéré que Faith ne serait pas là, ou tout du moins, pas directement dans son champ de vision ! Bien évidemment mal à l'aise de retrouver l'autre Tueuse devant elle, Buffy soupira…

**Buffy :** Génial, Will…

Et les deux brunes s'étaient retournées dans un seul mouvement, pour les voir entrer. La voix de Buffy les avaient fait sursauter, mais Faith bien plus que Cordélia, assurément… La Tueuse brune adopta instinctivement une attitude défensive, en croisant déjà les bras.

**Faith :** Tiens, encore toi… Tu me suis ou quoi, B ?

La blonde croisa également les bras, et ne daigna pas regarder Faith lorsqu'elle répondit froidement…

**Buffy :** J'avais oublié ton égo surdimensionné…

**Faith :** Comme tu as oublié beaucoup de choses…

La sorcière voyait la situation de plus en plus tendue entre ses deux amies… Situation qu'elle avait pourtant elle-même mise en œuvre, mais qui, elle avait peur… Puisse ne pas se dérouler comme prévu.

**Willow :** Euh… Il faut que je parle à Cordélia une minute ! Excusez-nous, les filles…

La concernée soupira de soulagement, et suivit Willow qui se dirigea vers le bureau.

Elles s'y enfermèrent, et les deux Tueuses restèrent seules et silencieuses, à se fixer. Chacune serrant les dents, et plissant les yeux, comme si elles étaient en plein duel pour savoir qui craquerait la première… Ou qui tuerait l'autre du regard en premier. Et finalement, ce fut Faith qui céda…

**Faith :** Quand est-ce que tu comptes signer les papiers du divorce ?

Buffy inspira brièvement, pas très rassurée à l'idée de parler de ça… En particulier depuis l'après-midi, puisque le sujet était de nouveau source de problèmes. Le regard toujours ailleurs, Buffy répondit calmement…

**Buffy :** Dès que j'aurais le temps.

Fronçant immédiatement les sourcils, Faith tiqua sur cette réponse. Pas le temps ? De qui se moquait Buffy ? Bien sûr qu'elle avait le temps ! Elle savait même de source sûre qu'elle avait vu Gunn, et qu'il lui avait donné les papiers… Faith haussa alors forcément le ton…

**Faith :** T'as pas eu le temps cet après-midi ? Gunn m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il t'avait vu, et donné tous les papiers pour que tu les signes… Tu vas me dire que là, t'as pas eu le temps ?

Finalement, Buffy se décida à regarder sa femme. Mais son regard n'avait rien d'amical. Il n'avait rien de méchant non plus, ce qui était paradoxal en cet instant… La blonde commençait à être énervée mais en même temps, ressentit tout le trac de l'après-midi refaire surface… Sa voix ne fut plus très assurée lorsqu'elle dit…

**Buffy :** Et bien non, figure-toi ! Je veux juste le relire une dernière fois avant de signer, histoire d'être sûre…

Mais Faith ne comprit pas bien le sens de cette phrase. Sûre… À propos du divorce… Ou du papier en lui-même ? Elle grimaça légèrement…

**Faith :** Ça a été rédigé par Gunn… Tu peux lui faire confiance…

Mais ce n'était pas la préoccupation première de Buffy…

**Buffy :** Je sais ! Mais je veux être sûre !

Avalant difficilement, la Tueuse blonde sentait sa nervosité monter encore un peu… En songeant à ce qu'elle allait dire, elle devait sûrement être folle… Ou maso ! Mais elle prit sur elle-même en fixant Faith devant elle, et inspira rapidement.

**Buffy :** Et puis, tu devrais être un peu plus contente que je prenne autant de temps à les signer, ces papiers… Toi qui m'as dit que tu m'avais bien plus aimé que moi… Et bien le fait que j'hésite, ça devrait te prouver que je tiens à toi !

Mais Faith pensa immédiatement que Buffy devait probablement adorer provoquer des disputes, ou bien tout simplement aimer la provoquer elle… Un vent de colère s'empara alors d'elle. Mais la brune tenta de la contenir…

**Faith :** Ça n'a rien à voir. T'as juste décidé de me faire chier jusqu'au bout…

Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi pensait Buffy, bien au contraire ! Mais elle pouvait parfaitement concevoir le fait que Faith puisse penser ça… Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, elle aussi tenta de se maîtriser…

**Buffy :** Alors… Notre mariage, ça t'a fait chier ?

Ce fut au tour de Faith d'avaler péniblement en voyant sa femme si touchée, voire vexée et même… Triste ? Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer faible. Ça n'était pas son genre, et ça n'allait pas l'être. Pour se donner du courage, la brune n'eut pas de mal à se rappeler une fois encore, que si elles en étaient là, c'était la faute de l'autre Tueuse…

**Faith :** Non. Toi, tu m'as fait chier, c'est clair ?

Accusant le coup, Buffy déglutit à nouveau très difficilement. Elle savait reconnaître quand elle était allée trop loin… L'an dernier, la nuit dernière… Se sachant dans ce cas de figure, elle préféra continuer de se taire. Elle essuya rapidement une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue, et détourna les yeux…

* * *

Et pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de l'hôtel…

**Willow :** Alors, comment a réagi Buffy ?

Elles souriaient toutes les deux légèrement en coin, repensant aux événements précédents…

**Cordélia :** Mal, comme tu dois t'en douter. Et ça se comprend…

**Willow :** Mais c'est bon signe, ça…

Affichant un sourire bien plus franc, Willow était de plus en plus contente de la tournure que prenait son plan…

À l'inverse, Cordélia ne l'était plus vraiment…

**Cordélia :** Mais tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de vouloir les rabibocher ? Tu ne te souviens pas comme elles étaient infernales, ensemble ?

**Willow :** Oui, mais songe aussi que c'est pour nous que c'est infernal maintenant. Enfin, je dis nous mais c'est surtout vous qui maintenant, les fréquentez tous les jours…

**Cordélia :** Merci de prendre ce point en considération, Willow…

Souriant encore, elle regarda la jeune sorcière pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à louper son plan…

* * *

Et dans le hall de l'hôtel… Les deux Tueuses n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre.

**Buffy :** C'est bon, je te les signerai avant de partir, tes papiers… Comme ça, on en sera débarrassées une fois là-bas…

Revenant vers les Tueuses, Willow sourit en voulant les empêcher de s'entretuer, et même Faith de répondre…

**Willow :** Justement, on part ce soir ! Alors il vaudrait mieux que tu te dépêches, Buffy…

**Buffy :** Déjà ?

Surprise, Buffy regarda tour à tour les trois filles en face et à côté d'elle.

Mais Willow en fut encore plus agréablement surprise. Elle aurait cru que Buffy serait presque folle de joie à l'idée de partir, de signer les papiers du divorce…

Affichant un léger sourire en coin, elle lui dit…

**Willow :** Plus vite on sera parties, plus vite ce sera fini… Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, Buffy ?

La blonde resta silencieuse quelques secondes, en songeant qu'en revenant d'Angleterre, elle ne serait définitivement plus mariée avec Faith… Sa vie serait différente… Elle tenta de reprendre une contenance en captant le regard dur de Faith sur elle.

**Buffy :** Bien… Bien sûr que si !

Fronçant immédiatement les sourcils, elle lança en partant vers l'ascenseur…

**Buffy :** Je monte faire mes bagages !

Faith, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot, prit sans attendre son portable dans sa poche, et s'éloigna légèrement de Willow et Cordélia…

**Faith :** Allô, Gunn ? C'est Faith. Est-ce que tu pourrais me faxer tous les papiers à l'hôtel, s'il te plaît ? Merci…

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'accueil d'un pas plus que décidé…

La sorcière et l'être supérieur se regardèrent, presque inquiètes.

**Cordélia :** Tu crois qu'elles vont encore détruire l'hôtel ?

Mais le sourire de Willow s'accentua quand elle répondit…

**Willow :** Non…

Réfléchissant tout de même au tempérament de chacune de ses amies, et qui plus étaient des Tueuses… Tout pouvait être possible. La preuve, elles avaient même fini par se marier ! Qui aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'oser l'imaginer ? Fixant Faith dans le bureau, elle déclara cependant…

**Willow :** Quoique…

Cordélia n'en fut pas plus rassurée pour autant…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Faith marcha d'un pas déterminé dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Buffy. Des papiers à la main, elle tentait de maîtriser sa colère envers la blonde qui s'était défilée le matin même dans les bureaux de Wolfram & Hart.

Arrivant devant la porte, elle n'hésita pas une seconde, ne frappa même pas lorsqu'elle ouvrit violemment… Qui en allant rebondir sur le mur, fit sursauter Buffy qui préparait sa valise…

**Buffy :** Non mais pour qui tu te prends, de rentrer comme ça dans ma chambre ?

Inspirant rapidement, la brune répondit immédiatement…

**Faith :** Au moins, moi je sais ouvrir une porte !

Mais Buffy n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Et c'est avec un sourire au coin des lèvres…

**Buffy :** Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les braguettes et les soutiens-gorges que tu savais ouvrir…

Même si cette remarque l'avait quelque peu blessée, elle ne laissa rien transparaître. Puis Faith aussi n'était pas du genre à ne rien dire, elle l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé à maintes reprises… Ce qui lui avait valu de gros ennuis par le passé.

**Faith :** Haha, très drôle, B.

Et même si elle adorait plus que tout leurs joutes verbales, Faith était venue pour une toute autre raison. Elle posa les papiers qu'elle tenait à la main devant Buffy, et croisa les bras.

La Tueuse blonde regarda sa femme, puis les papiers en fronçant les sourcils. Sachant pourtant très bien de quels papiers il s'agissait, elle demanda naïvement…

**Buffy :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Faith :** En voilà une question, B ! Les papiers du divorce, bien sûr. Je suis là pour que tu les signes, et je ne compte pas bouger d'ici tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait…

Buffy sentit alors une certaine pression l'envahir. Elle n'aurait donc pas le choix, elle devrait sceller la fin de cette relation, là, devant Faith qui attendait impatiemment qu'elle se décide… Se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise, toute son animosité disparut pour laisser place à une nervosité grandissante.

**Buffy :** T'es sérieuse ? Tu vas rester là, à me regarder ?

La détermination de Faith ne faiblissait pas un seul instant…

**Faith :** Pourquoi pas, si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu signes… Et ne me dis pas que toi non plus, tu n'as pas envie que ça se termine, j'y croirai pas. C'que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est du flan…

Mais elle se sentit malgré elle un peu tendue, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Au même instant, la blonde se tendit également suite aux paroles de Faith. Mais elle, savait pourquoi… Son cynisme reprit alors le dessus…

**Buffy :** Pourquoi ? Parce que toi aussi t'aurais voulu hésiter quand tu les as signé, ces papiers ? Tu n'aurais pas voulu hésiter ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour revoir cette idée de divorce ?

Mais Faith n'en revenait toujours pas de l'attitude de sa femme…

**Faith :** Non, mais… Tu te rends compte de c'que t'es en train de me dire ? C'est ta culpabilité qui te monte à la tête ? Arrête ton délire, tu serais la première à te tirer pour aller rejoindre ton Immortel…

**Buffy :** Bien sûr, si tu ne me retiens pas…

**Faith :** Bien sûr que je ne te retiendrai pas…

Le ton montait graduellement, et chacune tentait de dominer sa colère grandissante. Elles essayaient tant bien que mal de contrôler ce sentiment de rage, mais aussi de passion que les Tueuses ressentaient lorsqu'elles se battaient. Ces sentiments à fleur de peau, exacerbés par tous les non-dits et les choses qu'elles souhaitaient se dire, ou se redire… Pour blesser l'autre, pour l'énerver davantage…

Buffy inspira longuement avant d'ouvrir la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose…

Mais les deux Tueuses sursautèrent, et se retournèrent pour voir qui venait de frapper à la porte.

« Je venais voir si tout allait bien. »

Angel. Encore et toujours. Qui veillait sur elles.

Buffy ne put retenir son soupir. Elle allait dire quelque chose de vraiment stupide, mais l'aurait probablement regretté ensuite… Gardant son attitude hostile, elle se contenta de fermer sa valise, et de répondre sèchement sans le regarder…

**Buffy :** Oui, tout va bien.

Finissant de boucler sa valise, la Tueuse blonde se dépêcha de s'éloigner le plus possible de ses deux anciens amants…

**Buffy :** Au revoir, Angel…

Elle ne l'avait, là non plus, pas regardé.

Faith et Angel restèrent ainsi seuls et silencieux, se contentant de la regarder partir…

La brune croisa les bras, et lâcha un profond soupir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elles soient à nouveau interrompues ? Elle n'en voulait pas au vampire, il ne faisait ça que pour les aider un peu. Mais elle voulait bien sûr à Buffy, qui s'était encore échappée… N'arriverait-elle pas à lui faire signer ces fichus papiers, un jour ?

Au bout d'un moment, Angel détourna son regard de la porte d'entrée, pour le poser sur Faith. Il constata que celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un yota, et qu'elle fixait le couloir d'un air absent. Il était persuadé que les choses n'allaient pas être aisées pour ses deux Tueuses, dans les jours à venir…

**Angel :** Faith… Comment tu vas ?

Cette dernière gardait les yeux rivés sur le couloir. Elle soupira fortement, et sans regarder Angel non plus…

**Faith :** Je crois pas que j'y arriverai, Angel…

Celui-ci savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait. Son amour pour Buffy empêchait Faith de maîtriser ses émotions en sa présence… Surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé entre elles…

**Angel :** Tu peux toujours rester ici.

Mais un petit sourire triste apparut alors au coin des lèvres de la Tueuse brune. Celle qui était censée être une dure, une rebelle, ne ressentait en cet instant que de la tristesse et de la détresse… Songeant à Buffy, son amour pour elle et ses souvenirs avec la femme de sa vie…

**Faith :** Que je sois ici ou là-bas ne change rien… Elle me manque, si tu savais…

Le vampire doté d'une âme afficha lui aussi un sourire triste. Oui, il ne le savait que trop… Il inspira à peine…

**Angel :** Oui, je le sais, Faith.

Sachant bien évidemment que cela était plus que vrai… Faith tourna finalement son visage vers celui d'Angel, et lui sourit pour lui témoigner son soutien. Il avait dû prendre sur lui si longtemps… Avant d'être avec Buffy, même pendant qu'il était avec elle… Et maintenant qu'il ne l'était plus. C'était plus que du respect que Faith avait pour lui, c'était de l'admiration… Serait-elle un jour capable de mettre ses sentiments de côté, pour pouvoir enfin se comporter de manière civilisée avec Buffy ? Elle l'ignorait totalement.

**Faith :** Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour rester aussi distant, vis-à-vis de tout c'que tu ressens pour elle…

Son sourire en coin, il répondit…

**Angel :** Tu sais… Après quelques siècles, on apprend à faire des tas de trucs…

Et accompagné d'un clin d'œil, il ajouta…

**Angel :** Peut-être qu'un jour, je t'apprendrai !

La Tueuse brune eut un léger rire. Ce n'était pas en effet un point très agréable à aborder… Mais Angel savait comment s'y prendre pour la détendre.

Coupant court à cette discussion, Faith partit en direction de la porte…

Angel, intrigué, regarda néanmoins les papiers sur la table…

**Angel :** Euh… Faith… Les papiers… Tu comptes les laisser là ?

La jeune femme garda les bras croisés, et ne ralentit même pas lorsqu'elle entendit sa question…

**Faith :** Ouais… Rien à foutre. J'ai signé, maintenant elle se démerde !

Et sans rien ajouter, elle disparut à son tour dans le couloir…

Angel soupira légèrement, puis s'empara des papiers sur la table. À son tour il sortit aussi de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui…

* * *

Willow souriait, heureuse. Elle aussi faisait sa valise, même si elle n'était pas vraiment défaite, en se disant qu'elle allait très bientôt pouvoir revoir sa femme… Elles ne s'étaient pourtant pas quittées depuis longtemps, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait… Elle fut malheureusement brutalement interrompue dans sa rêverie, par une Buffy qui entra en trombe dans la pièce. C'est en gardant cependant le sourire, car très peu surprise du comportement de son amie, qu'elle demanda…

**Willow :** Buffy ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La blonde, sa valise bien en mains, alla directement s'affaler sur le canapé de sa meilleure amie.

**Buffy :** Oui ! Je suis prête !

Elle releva la tête vers la sorcière, attendant peut-être quelle celle-ci ne lui dise qu'elles n'avaient plus de temps à perdre… Qu'elles devaient se dépêcher… Mais il n'en était rien, au contraire.

**Willow :** Mais l'avion ne décolle que dans deux heures, Buffy…

La Tueuse resta figée un instant, coupée dans son élan. Elle voulait partir loin, très loin… Et sur le champ !

**Buffy :** Oui… Mais je suis prête !

Willow en fut encore plus amusée. Buffy n'était visiblement pas dans son « état normal ». Elle continua de faire sa valise, comme si de rien n'était…

**Willow :** J'avais compris…

Mais la Tueuse blonde ne tenait pas en place, et se releva aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir à travers le judas. Elle y resta d'ailleurs une bonne minute… Willow, qui l'avait regardé faire, plus amusée qu'inquiète, lui demanda…

**Willow :** Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Buffy sursauta alors, ayant presque oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Hésitant un instant, elle répondit, pas très sûre d'elle…

**Buffy :** Euh… Non…

Et sans attendre, elle ouvrit la porte pour repartir. Cette attitude n'avait pas convaincue Willow, bien au contraire. Sa meilleure amie avait quelque chose en tête, mais quoi… Ou qui…?

* * *

Buffy n'avait pas vu passer Faith dans le couloir. Ni Angel, d'ailleurs. Étaient-ils encore dans la chambre ? De ce fait, elle s'était précipitée dehors. Elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir « utilisé » Willow pour se cacher de ses deux ex. Elle ne les avait pas vraiment considérés comme ça jusque là, mais ce qu'ils étaient. Et elle était mal à l'aise en leur présence, ces derniers temps…

Pressant le pas, en espérant ne pas leur tomber dessus, Buffy atterrit aux pieds des escaliers. Elle était déjà arrivée à l'accueil (vide, comme toujours), puis se dirigea très rapidement vers le sous-sol. Dans la salle d'entraînement qu'elle espérait vide. Mais rien ne semblait aller dans son sens, dernièrement… Elle entendit que quelqu'un d'autre s'y entraînait déjà. Ou plutôt, se défoulait… Faith. Quoiqu'elle fasse pour l'éviter, la brune semblait toujours retrouver son chemin vers elle. Buffy soupira alors doucement, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

La Tueuse blonde la regarda instant, la contemplant dans ses mouvements…

La ramenant ainsi à l'époque où elles s'entraînaient ensemble, transpiraient ensemble… Chacune n'y allant pas de main morte, elles ressortaient souvent avec quelques bleus. Quelques bras et jambes cassés… Mais c'était dans ces moments-là où elles s'aimaient le plus, où elles étaient en osmose. Leur lien de Tueuse étant poussé à leur paroxysme… Un léger sourire s'arracha aux lèvres de Buffy. À l'époque où elle avait arrêté les yaourts grâce à Faith, et où elle avait su son appétit d'après patrouille s'exacerber… Cependant, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à tant de sentimentalisme. En déglutissant légèrement, Buffy fit quelques pas en arrière… Et repartit dans le hall de l'hôtel…

Faith elle, se décrispa. Elle avait senti de puissants picotements l'envahir depuis quelques minutes, se sentant observée. Par Buffy, elle le savait… Serrant les dents, elle donna un puissant coup de poing dans le sac, frustrée…

Si seulement c'était l'Immortel qui était à la place de ce sac !

* * *

À peine fut-elle remontée et arrivée dans le hall de l'hôtel, Buffy ne fit pas une seule seconde attention à ce qui l'entourait, encore bien trop perdue dans ses pensées…

Et percuta de plein fouet Fred, qui était au téléphone. Mais celle-ci, tout sourire, s'excusa elle-même…

**Fred :** Oh mon Dieu Buffy, je suis désolée… Est-ce que ça va ?

La blonde, encore dans ses pensées, ne lui jeta même pas un regard, et s'empressa de partir aussitôt…

**Buffy :** Oui… Oui…

Et même si la petite scientifique était étonnée du comportement de la Tueuse, elle ne s'en formalisa pas, finalement pas si surprise que ça. Elle sourit, amusée, puis reprit son chemin vers le bureau…

**Fred :** Excuse-moi Wesley, tu disais ?

Souriant davantage, elle continua…

**Fred :** Oui, toi aussi mon chéri… Tu veux bien me passer Owen ?

* * *

Et un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, dans la camionnette les conduisant à l'aéroport… Angel, entouré de toutes ces femmes, n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Une sorcière extrêmement puissante, deux Tueuses qui en venaient rapidement aux mains… Et Fred. Probablement la seule inoffensive. De plus, elle était bien trop occupée au téléphone avec son mari. Il jetait donc quelques coups d'œil à Buffy dans le rétroviseur, qui était bien trop silencieuse à son goût… Faith l'était tout autant, mais ça, c'était plus normal… Elle n'était pas du genre loquace, et là elle devait probablement penser à ce qui allait se passer en Angleterre. Si elles allaient réussir à travailler ensemble, si elle allait réussir à se maîtriser… Il l'entendit soupirer, trop conscient de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. La rousse assise à côté de lui, arborait quant à elle un grand sourire. C'était à n'y rien comprendre pour le vampire…

**Willow :** Andrew nous attendra à notre arrivée… Et les autres arriveront plus tard.

Suite aux paroles de sa meilleure amie, Buffy sortit enfin de sa léthargie… Et détacha finalement ses yeux de la vitre.

**Buffy :** Les autres, c'est-à-dire ?

**Willow :** Et bien Giles, Alex et Dawn…

En entendant le prénom de sa petite sœur, Buffy se remémora immédiatement la conversation qu'elles avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt à son sujet… Elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire en coin, et s'appuya sur le siège avant…

**Buffy :** Bien… Comme ça, je pourrais enfin savoir ce que tu me caches !

Un léger bruit moqueur parvint de derrière, plus précisément de Faith, qui n'avait pas lâché la rue des yeux. Cependant, un sourire était affiché sur ses lèvres…

La Tueuse blonde s'en étonna, bien évidemment… Elle fronça les sourcils, et tourna immédiatement la tête vers sa femme. Prête à lui coller une droite, tellement son arrogance lui tapait sur le système en cet instant…

**Buffy :** Oui Faith, un commentaire…?

Celle-ci, toujours concentrée sur le défilement du décor à l'extérieur, répondit froidement…

**Faith :** Absolument pas.

Et Buffy continuait de la fixer, essayant de comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi, pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'exprimer clairement, plutôt que de tout garder pour elle, de ne rien dire… Parce que cela amplifiait toujours les choses pour la blonde ! Elle ne supportait pas Faith et son insolence, Faith et ses sous-entendus… Faith et sa légendaire répartie… Elle aurait encore préféré une réplique mordante, une insulte bien sentie… Plutôt que cet air supérieur qu'elle abordait maintenant… Finalement, Buffy se recala dans son siège, plus que jamais décidée à ne plus se prendre la tête pour si peu !

Et le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet…

* * *

Une fois à bord de l'appareil, Willow les briefa une dernière fois. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que pratiquement personne ne l'écoutait…

Assises toutes les quatre côte à côte, et les deux Tueuses placées aux extrémités… Pensaient à bien autre chose qu'à écouter ce que disait la sorcière.

Faith, à peine installée, avait placé ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, et ne prêta plus attention à rien. Se calant dans son siège, elle pensa à Buffy, son mariage… Mais surtout au fait qu'elle avait drôlement faim !

Buffy, à l'autre bout, était également perdue dans ses pensées. Son mariage raté, l'Immortel… Et avait-elle pris assez de vêtements de rechange ?

Restait Fred, qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre les paroles de Willow. Et en temps normal, elle aurait été plus à même de les comprendre et les assimiler… Mais elle aussi pensait à son mari, à son fils… Tiraillée entre une envie folle de se rendre à Cardiff afin d'y étudier des tas de nouvelles choses, et sa vie de famille… Elle ne comprenait qu'une phrase sur deux.

Willow quant à elle, ne s'en formalisa pas. Toute sa tirade était avant tout pour elle, excitée à l'idée d'amener ses amies dans cette ville qu'elle aimait tant…

* * *

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

Et pratiquement le lendemain, au Pays de Galles…

Les filles arrivèrent fatiguées, se traînant légèrement. Et leur « répit » fut de courte durée, lorsqu'elles aperçurent Andrew qui les attendait. Pas avec un simple carton comme tout le monde, non… Comme si elles avaient besoin de ça pour le retrouver… Il brandissait fièrement une pancarte identique à celles utilisées lors des manifestations. Le sourire aux lèvres, il agita sa pancarte quand il les vit se diriger vers lui. Et son sourire s'agrandit lorsque Willow, qui marchait en premier, lui fit un signe de la main en souriant également.

Toutes les quatre le rejoignirent, mais les deux Tueuses ne souriaient pas, bien au contraire. Buffy fut la première qui lui dit quelque chose…

**Buffy :** Non mais t'es sérieux, là ?

Le jeune homme les regarda, perplexe.

**Andrew :** Bah quoi, c'est euh…

Mais Faith l'empêcha de tergiverser.

**Faith :** Range-moi ça du gland, tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi ?

Sans plus attendre, elle lui fit tomber sa pancarte des mains, et il en resta encore plus perplexe.

La scientifique, dernière de la petite file, déclara en grimaçant…

**Fred :** Je crois que c'est déjà fait…

Elle désigna les gens alentour qui en effet, les regardaient étrangement…

Mais les filles ne s'attardèrent pas, et sortirent rapidement de l'aéroport, tandis qu'Andrew mit un moment avant de les suivre, gêné. Il reprit possession de sa pancarte avant de la jeter une fois dehors. Puis il marcha en direction de la voiture, suivit de près par les filles. Tous s'installèrent, et Andrew ne lâcha pas son sourire. En bouclant sa ceinture, il commença…

**Andrew :** Bienvenue à Cardiff, les amies ! Capitale et plus grande ville du pays de Galles, elle compte…

Mais là encore, Faith ne le laissa pas aller plus loin.

**Faith :** Euh, Andrew… Ta gueule.

Coupé dans son élan, le jeune homme n'en perdit pas pour autant son entrain…

**Andrew :** Ma gueule… Très bien, puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

La Tueuse brune jeta un coup d'œil aux autres filles, histoire de voir si elles étaient d'accord avec elle… Ce qui était le cas, bien entendu. Mais peut-être ne l'auraient-elles pas exprimé de cette manière…

**Faith :** Parce qu'on a près de douze heures d'avion dans les pattes, et qu'on est toutes fatiguées, voilà pourquoi. Alors si jamais, par le plus grand des miracles, on voudra un jour un guide touristique… On n'hésitera pas à te le faire savoir. En attendant, tu la fermes. C'est compris ?

Gardant tout de même le sourire, il inspira rapidement avant de répondre…

**Andrew :** C'est compris !

**Faith :** Bien…

Et la Tueuse retourna à la contemplation de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Andrew lui, garda son sourire, ravi de retrouver ses amies. Sourire néanmoins teinté d'une certaine déception, à l'idée de ne pouvoir partager ce qu'il avait appris de cette ville… Et le trajet se fit encore dans le silence.

* * *

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Et le lieu était bien plus grand que ce que les deux Tueuses, ainsi que Fred, avaient pu l'imaginer. En effet, le château, situé à l'extérieur de la ville, était immense. Il s'agissait bien d'un château… De grandes tourelles, un jardin immense tout autour… Des étages, des escaliers, une grande cour extérieur… Elles sortirent lentement du véhicule, tout en se demandant combien il pouvait y avoir de pièces dans un endroit pareil…

Avec chacun un sourire au coin des lèvres, Willow et Andrew s'amusaient de la réaction identique de leurs amies… Surpris eux aussi, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rendus ici.

**Andrew :** Bienvenue à la maison !

Et puis, tout aussi lentement, elles entrèrent dans le fameux château… Où les attendait une jeune femme brune, tout sourire elle aussi.

« Bienvenue à toutes et tous… Ne soyez pas intimidés par la taille de mon manoir, il n'est pas si grand une fois qu'on s'y est habitué. »

Elle leur fit un petit clin d'œil, puis continua…

« Et puis, c'est parce que vous êtes fatigués… »

Pourtant, Faith, Buffy et Fred en étaient bien évidemment impressionnées… Et leur étonnement allait en grandissant, lorsqu'elles posèrent leurs yeux sur tout ce qui les entourait…

La jeune brune s'avança alors vers Buffy, lui tendant la main et souriant…

« Salut… Je suppose que tu es Buffy… »

Légèrement à l'écart, Faith n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie l'envahir. Avec un sourcil relevé, elle murmura…

**Faith :** Et moi je pue la merde…

Mais Fred, à côté d'elle, avait bien sûr entendu la réplique de la brune… Et s'en amusa en avançant vers elle…

**Fred :** Non, rassure-toi Faith… Moi c'est pareil…

Elle lui adressa elle aussi un clin d'œil, et la Tueuse brune se sentit immédiatement soulagée de savoir que son amie était là pour elle… L'avait accompagnée en Angleterre, et pouvait se confier à elle, si l'envie lui prenait… Un sourire des plus sincère, bien que discret, apparut alors sur son visage. Elle sentit la main de Fred lui serrer gentiment le bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle serait effectivement là pour elle… Puis elle alla rejoindre Andrew avec les bagages.

* * *

De son côté, Buffy fut surprise d'entendre son nom dans la bouche de cette inconnue. Mais l'instant d'après, sa fierté de Tueuse reprit le dessus, et elle se dit qu'il était évident que les gens avaient entendu parler d'elle… Spécialement des gens qui travaillaient avec sa meilleure amie, et qui l'attendaient !

**Buffy :** Oui. Et je suppose que tu es…?

La brune afficha un sourire en coin, lorsque Buffy serra sa main dans la sienne…

« Kennedy. La propriétaire des lieux. »

Mais il fallait admettre que la blonde n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette Kennedy.

**Buffy :** Waouh ! Tu es riche, un truc comme ça ?

La jeune femme accentua son sourire, qui était désormais empli d'une certaine confiance en elle, et même… D'arrogance. Un sourire que la Tueuse blonde connaissait bien, car il n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de quelqu'un qu'elle avait bien connu et expérimenté…

**Kennedy :** Un truc comme ça… Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

En inspirant discrètement, Buffy pensa instantanément que cette demoiselle avait bien évidemment une idée derrière la tête. Souriant à son tour, elle ne pouvait jouer les malpolies et refuser… Elle répondit donc…

**Buffy :** Pourquoi pas…

Et tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient pour visiter le manoir…

Amusée , Willow n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange qui s'était tenu devant elle. Elle s'attendait bien évidemment à ce que Faith vienne la trouver. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire…

**Faith :** Hey, Red ! C'est qui cette fille avec B ?

Elle était toujours aussi amusée de voir l'intérêt que pouvait porter Faith, à ses « concurrent et concurrentes » !

**Willow :** Kennedy. La fille à qui appartient cet endroit. Et accessoirement une Tueuse… Elle doit faire une visite guidée à Buffy…

Le sourire en coin légendaire de la Tueuse refit alors surface…

**Faith :** Une visite privée, tu veux dire…

Toujours aussi amusée, la rousse nota bien toutes les réactions de Faith. Jalousie, semblant de détachement vis-à-vis de Buffy juste après…

**Willow :** T'as qu'à les suivre, pour t'assurer qu'il ne se passe rien entre elles…

Mais l'attitude de Faith changea instantanément. Elle n'osait songer à cette éventualité, bien qu'elle eut parfaitement compris que cette Kennedy n'aimerait pas lui faire visiter que les parties secrètes de son manoir… Mais plutôt quelques parties de son anatomie… Se renfrognant, elle fronça les sourcils.

**Faith :** C'est pas mon problème, Red. On est séparées, ne l'oublie pas…

Sans plus attendre, elle quitta la sorcière rousse pour partir à la recherche de Fred…

Un sourire espiègle sur le visage, Willow se remémora son plan qu'elle n'avait nullement perdu de vue, et murmura…

**Willow :** Oh non, je l'oublie pas Faith…

À son tour, elle partit les retrouver…

* * *

Et le lendemain…

Buffy, en sortant de sa chambre… Entendit une autre porte se refermer. Elle se tourna pour constater que c'était Faith, qui sortait elle aussi de sa chambre. De bon matin, elle était déjà donc exaspérée de savoir l'autre Tueuse là, derrière elle, en face d'elle… Séparées par un couloir ! Elles s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre, tout aussi peu enthousiaste de savoir l'autre là…

**Buffy :** Non mais, c'est pas vrai… Il a fallu que tu prennes la chambre en face de la mienne !

Mais Faith, pas tout à fait réveillée… En avait également après la blonde…

**Faith :** Je te signale qu'on était toutes très fatiguées hier soir, alors j'ai pris la première chambre qui venait !

**Buffy :** Mais oui, c'est ça, bien sûr…

Inspirant rapidement, la brune en avait encore sur le cœur…

**Faith :** Et puis t'as passé toute la soirée avec ta Tueuse, comment j'aurais pu savoir que t'avais pris cette chambre-là, précisément ?

Pointant la porte du doigt, elle s'arrêta, presque à bout de souffle. Faith avait encore gardé cette jalousie extrême envers quiconque s'approchait de Buffy… Même si elle savait que cela ne lui était plus « permis » d'une certaine façon, elle ne se gênait pas pour faire comprendre à la première Tueuse sa manière de penser. Elle ne s'en était jamais cachée, et allait encore moins commencer maintenant…

Buffy, les yeux dans ceux de sa femme, se demandait si c'était bien vrai. Faith était assez « tordue » pour l'avoir suivi afin de l'asticoter un peu plus à propos de cette Kennedy, ainsi que du divorce… Mais non, pas ces derniers temps. Pas après tout ce qu'elles s'étaient dit. C'est donc d'un ton beaucoup plus calme, qu'elle demanda…

**Buffy :** On peut savoir en quoi ça te regarde ?

Mais l'emportement de la Tueuse brune n'en fut que plus important…

**Faith :** En rien, t'as raison !

Détournant la tête un instant, elle enchaîna de plus belle…

**Faith :** C'est parce que ton vampire est loin, qu'il te faut une autre Tueuse ?

Un sourire amusé s'afficha alors sur le visage de Buffy. Elle savait parfaitement que la brune se serait immédiatement dévouée pour jouer le rôle de cette autre Tueuse… Et elle ressentit comme un besoin de la rassurer…

**Buffy :** Elle ne m'intéresse pas, Faith…

_« Il n'y a qu'une seule Tueuse, qui m'intéresse… »_ pensa immédiatement la brune.

En songeant à toutes les fois où Buffy lui avait dit ça… Pour la rassurer, la réconforter, ou simplement pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, la seule… Pour toujours… Si ça avait été vrai dans le sens où elle ne l'avait pas trompé avec une autre femme, une autre Tueuse… Elle l'avait fait avec un vampire, l'Immortel qui plus est… Son ton sarcastique refit alors surface.

**Faith :** Ah, ben dans ce cas c'est dommage… Tu ne pourras pas prendre ton pied avant un bon moment alors, vu que ton mec est en Italie…

Il ne fut plus alors question de rassurer qui que ce soit, pour Buffy. Si Faith voulait jouer à ça, elle allait être servie…

**Buffy :** Ça changera pas vraiment de ce que je vivais avec toi…

Faith ne souriait plus… En une seconde, elle sentit son cœur, mais aussi son égo se fissurer. Tous ces souvenirs mémorables d'après patrouilles, d'avant, de pendant… Leur lune de miel, les jours qui avaient suivi… Non, il ne pouvait en être ainsi. Faith avait toujours réussi à la satisfaire, elle le savait. Même si la première Tueuse avait un appétit sexuel redoutable, elle était Faith. Et elles avaient été Buffy et Faith…

**Faith :** T'as toujours su frapper là où ça fait mal, B…

Son sourire des plus ironique aux lèvres, la blonde continua…

**Buffy :** J'ai appris ça de toi, mon amour…

Buffy n'avait pu renier toutes ces années d'amour, elle aussi le savait. Mais c'était elle qui dernièrement, lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait tourné la page bien plus vite… Ou plutôt elle avait tenté de le faire croire. Willow n'avait pas été dupe, évidemment. Et Buffy ne le serait pas non plus, si elle laissait couler cette larme qui perlait au coin de son œil… Ces paroles qui étaient douloureuses à entendre pour Faith… Mais elle devait rester maîtresse d'elle-même, et de ses émotions. Et même de ses réactions. Elle tenta alors de paraître là encore, aussi détachée que possible…

**Faith :** En plus, je suis dégoûtée… Je pourrais même pas voir à quoi il ressemble !

Mais Buffy ne comprit pas tout à fait où Faith voulait en venir…

**Buffy :** Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu le vois, Faith…

La brune, toujours aussi désemparée, mais voulant ressembler à la dure à cuire qu'elle était, et serait toujours… Ne put s'empêcher de continuer à chercher Buffy. Même en sachant que c'était un terrain glissant pour elle, un sujet difficile à aborder…

**Faith :** Oh, que si ! Il faut que je sache pour quoi tu as osé briser les liens sacrés de notre mariage !

Ce fut au tour de la Tueuse blonde, de ressentir un certain malaise. Faith ne lâcherait donc jamais le morceau… Elle avait beau le lui avoir dit, là elle en avait pleine confirmation ! Il fallait reconnaître que Faith était incroyablement têtue… Ce qui était un trait de caractère qui avait beaucoup plu à Buffy, à l'époque où elle s'étaient rencontrées… Et qui continuait, bien malgré elle, à lui plaire… En cela, elle avait encore beaucoup de respect pour Faith.

**Buffy :** Je ne relèverai plus ce genre de réflexions, désormais…

Et l'occasion était trop belle pour Faith, de ne pas enfoncer le clou. Ou plutôt, d'enfoncer davantage Buffy…

**Faith :** Parce que tu t'es enfin décidée à avouer que c'est toi la seule fautive, dans cette histoire ?

Un sourire presque malsain lui barrait le visage. Elle n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse à sa question, non… Faith voulait seulement la provoquer, et Buffy le savait. Elle soupira alors, priant qu'un jour, la femme qu'elle avait tant aimé, puisse la comprendre et lui pardonner… Doucement, elle murmura, les yeux baissés…

**Buffy :** Si ça te fait plaisir de penser ça…

Au contraire, pensa Faith. Jamais elle n'aurait cru autant aimer quelqu'un, le lui avouer, et que ce quelqu'un lui brise le cœur… C'était elle qui brisait les cœurs. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Buffy, où tout avait changé. Ou quand elle avait épousé Buffy, à nouveau tout avait changé en elle. Buffy l'avait changé… Faith, s'engager avec quelqu'un, qui plus est pour toujours… Chose impensable, à laquelle elle avait pourtant cru dur comme fer…

**Faith :** Oh non, pas du tout… J'y tenais à notre mariage, moi…

Buffy retrouva une contenance, releva les yeux vers la brune en fronçant les sourcils, et les piques fusèrent à nouveau dans les deux sens…

**Buffy :** Oui… C'est pour ça que tu as signé aussi vite les papiers du divorce, hein…

L'autre Tueuse ne put retenir un soupir, empli d'une grande lassitude…

**Faith :** C'est vrai que je n'ai pas hésité à le faire, contrairement à toi…

L'intonation de la voix de Buffy changea légèrement lorsqu'elle parla, un peu plus énervée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle craignit alors que Faith ne perçoive ce changement, ce trouble dans ses émotions…

**Buffy :** Oh oui, j'ai vu ça !

Ce n'était plus de la lassitude chez Faith, après cette phrase. Mais un sentiment d'incompréhension… Buffy s'apprêtait à vivre pleinement sa nouvelle vie avec son vampire, mais elle n'était pas contente de se séparer d'elle ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre, leurs dernières discussions à ce sujet ! Mais ajouté à son incompréhension, il y avait du dégoût. Comment Buffy pouvait-elle se permettre d'agir de la sorte ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle fronça alors les sourcils, serra les dents et…

**Faith :** C'est mon droit, que je sache. Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de me faire, là…?

Pas vraiment prise au dépourvu, mais plutôt sur le fait… Buffy ne sut quoi répondre. Le son ne sortait pas, car elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Pour s'expliquer, pour se faire pardonner… Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, espérant que quelque chose puisse enfin en sortir, mais non…

Elles se fixèrent un instant, silencieuses. Chacune guettant les réactions de l'autre, essayant de faire abstraction du fait qu'elles avaient toutes les deux les larmes aux yeux, et qu'elles le voyaient…

Puis Andrew arriva joyeusement, rompant ainsi leur silence où chacune avait le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre…

**Andrew :** Hey, les Tueuses… Mes amies ! Dawn, Giles et Alex arriveront dans deux jours, si tout va bien.

Se croyant toujours bien plus intime qu'il ne l'était réellement avec les deux jeunes femmes, il leur tapa chacune dans le dos en souriant largement.

**Andrew :** La bande sera de nouveau réunie !

Buffy déglutit péniblement, en se remémorant l'époque avec la bande en question… Où tout allait bien avec Faith, malgré des débuts chaotiques… Ah, décidément ! Elle n'arriverait pas à la sortir de sa tête ! Se tournant vers Andrew, elle dit doucement…

**Buffy :** Bien. Bien…

Puis c'est tout aussi doucement qu'elle s'écarta de lui, ainsi que de la Tueuse brune. Elle disparut dans le couloir, sous le regard incrédule du jeune homme…

**Andrew :** Ben… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle devrait être contente de savoir qu'elle va bientôt revoir sa sœur… C'est bizarre.

Il regarda ensuite Faith, comme pour avoir confirmation.

**Andrew :** Tu trouves pas que c'est bizarre ?

Faith ne savait plus quoi faire avec ce garçon pour qu'il se taise, ou pour qu'il n'interrompe plus des situations « importantes ». Mais c'était semblait-il, sa marque de fabrique, et il devait probablement avoir été conçu pour ça… Lasse, elle soupira…

**Faith :** Andrew… Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer.

Il n'en fut alors que plus perplexe…

**Andrew :** Mais… Pourtant j'ai rien dit sur Cardiff, ou le manoir, ou…

Voyant le regard de tueuse de la part d'une Tueuse justement… Andrew comprit qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se taise rapidement.

**Andrew :** Ok…

C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il ne dit plus un mot, et se concentra sur le sol.

Mais Faith n'en revint pas de le voir toujours là… Ce qu'il pouvait être long à la détente !

**Faith :** Et… Tu comptes rester planté devant moi toute la journée ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, mais cette fois-ci ne se fit pas prier pour partir en quatrième vitesse… Ce que les Tueuses pouvaient être compliquées !

Et une des Tueuses compliquées resta dans le couloir. S'adossant contre sa porte, Faith soupira lourdement, et se massa les tempes, comme pour chasser ses pensées. Penser à Angel et son flegme légendaire… Un maître en matière de Buffy-control… Son maître à elle… Comme lui, elle se promit qu'un jour elle y arriverait. Mais en attendant, ça risquait d'être compliqué !

* * *

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

De son côté, Buffy était partie pour échapper à cette situation… Faith et elle allaient certes devoir travailler ensemble, et donc se voir souvent, mais le plus tard serait le mieux… Andrew et sa légendaire maladresse l'avait aidé à se sortir de là. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante… Mais il avait su intervenir au bon moment. S'enroulant dans ses bras, Buffy descendit d'un étage, traversa à nouveau un couloir, puis de nouveau des marches… Et se demanda si elle finirait un jour par se repérer dans cet endroit gigantesque.

Elle continua son chemin sur ce qu'elle se rappela être une sorte de grand salon. Vide. En se dirigeant de l'autre côté, Buffy entendit enfin du bruit. Elle ouvrit la porte, puis tomba sur ce qu'elle devinait être un grand, très grand patio… Son étonnement fut identique aux Tueuses qui s'arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements pour la fixer. Une seconde plus tard, toutes repartirent dans leurs discussions, leur baby foot, leur billard… La blonde n'avait plus vu autant de jeunes femmes, de Tueuses… Réunies en un seul lieu depuis qu'elle avait combattu la Force, accueillant ainsi toutes ces jeunes potentielles, futures Tueuses en devenir, chez elle… Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant, elle continua d'observer les visages de ces combattantes, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. D'abord surprise, Buffy se radoucit néanmoins aussitôt, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Willow, qui la gratifiait d'un large sourire elle aussi…

**Willow :** Buffy…

La Tueuse se sentit immédiatement rassurée, et sa tension disparut aussitôt…

**Buffy :** Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir tant de monde, ici… Même si ce manoir est très grand !

**Willow :** Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu !

Willow commença à traverser le patio, incitant ainsi Buffy à la suivre. Et tandis qu'elles marchaient en direction du jardin, cette dernière demanda…

**Buffy :** Toutes ces filles sont aussi là pour cette histoire avec Torchwood ?

S'attendant à cette question, Willow répondit…

**Willow :** Non, elles vivent ici à l'année.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Buffy, quand elle pensa ce qu'elle venait de penser…

**Buffy :** Oh, c'est un peu comme un forfait vacances ?

Mais la sorcière ne s'était pas attendue à une telle question, cette fois. Pourtant, c'était Buffy, rien ne devrait plus la surprendre, la concernant… Riant de bon cœur, Willow arriva dans le jardin en répondant…

**Willow :** Oui, on peut le voir comme ça, Buffy… Sauf qu'elles ne sont pas en vacances, comme tu dois t'en douter.

* * *

Faith, sur la terrasse, avait entendu le questionnement de Buffy. Et n'avait pu se retenir de rire également… Ces petites « blagues » qui faisaient de la blonde ce qu'elle était… L'avaient toujours fait rire, et la faisaient encore rire, visiblement…

* * *

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant Tara, Willow allant l'embrasser tendrement, plus qu'heureuse de la retrouver. Même si bien sûr, elles s'étaient vues la veille…

Et Buffy ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, une fois qu'elles eut terminé avec sa femme.

**Buffy :** Tara… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on attend toujours si longtemps, avant de se revoir…?

La sorcière sourit en entendant ces paroles. Il était vrai qu'elles ne se voyaient que très rarement, encore moins que Buffy et Willow… Et pourtant, elles étaient proches. Elles l'avaient été, du moins. La première envers qui Buffy avait accepté de se confier, et d'avouer ses sentiments pour Faith, était Tara… La première qui avait su, qui avait écouté, conseillé… Sans jamais la brusquer ou la forcer. Un franc sourire apparut alors sur son visage.

**Tara :** Je me pose la même question…

Visiblement très émue, les deux blondes eurent les larmes aux yeux en se séparant. Et lorsqu'elles le remarquèrent, se prirent à nouveau dans leurs bras…

**Buffy :** Oh…

De ce fait, elles restèrent un moment ainsi, avant que Willow n'intervienne, amusée…

**Willow :** Euh… Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop, toutes les deux ? Me tromper, comme ça, sous mes yeux… Vous devriez avoir honte.

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les trois, et les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent définitivement.

**Tara :** Je suis incroyablement contente que tu sois là, Buffy… Ça sera un peu comme à la grand époque !

**Buffy :** Oui… La fac en moins.

**Willow :** Comme si tu étais allée une seule fois à la fac… Tu passais tout ton temps dans la chambre de Riley, si je me souviens bien… Non ?

La Tueuse chargea Willow d'un faux regard meurtrier, pas vraiment ravie qu'elle ravive ces souvenirs…

Et celle-ci se mit à rire, car la tentation avait été trop grande. Voyant sa femme éclater de rire, et sa meilleure amie la maudire… Willow posa ses mains sur les épaules de Buffy pour lui déclarer…

**Willow :** Excuse-moi Buffy, c'était… Trop facile.

Esquissant un début de sourire en coin, la concernée regarda les deux filles avant de rétorquer…

**Buffy :** Trop facile, mouais… Tu veux que je te rappelle où tu passais toutes tes nuits, toi ?

En souriant bien évidemment, la sorcière blonde intervint…

**Tara :** Non, ça va Buffy, je m'en souviens encore très bien !

Le regard qu'elle eut pour sa femme fut plein d'amour, d'espièglerie, de désir… Et elle vit que Willow la fixait de la même façon. Après toutes ces années, rien n'avait changé. Leur amour n'avait pas changé. Parce que les deux jeunes femmes, bien sûr qu'elles avaient changé. Évoluées, grandies, mûries… Et leur amour avait de ce fait, mûri avec elles. Grandissant de jour en jour, d'années en années…

Perdues dans la contemplation l'une de l'autre, elles n'entendirent pas Buffy les appeler. Alors que celle-ci agitait les bras devant ses amies, elles finirent cependant par revenir à elles, après un long moment.

**Buffy :** Eh oh… La Terre appelle les sorcières…

La première à revenir vraiment à elle fut Willow, et sourit à Buffy. Tandis que Tara elle, baissa légèrement la tête en souriant et rougissant…

**Willow :** Oui Buffy, tu disais ?

Amusée, la Tueuse les regarda tour à tour avant de déclarer…

**Buffy :** Qu'il serait peut-être temps de se rendre à cette… « Torchwood », non ?

**Willow :** Tu ne veux pas visiter la ville, d'abord ?

Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle ajouta…

**Willow :** Andrew serait ravi de se charger de ça ! Au moins, tu pourrais passer un peu de temps avec lui…

**Buffy :** Pourquoi devrais-je passer du temps avec lui ?

Intriguée, elle en fronça les sourcils, et attendit la réponse de Willow.

Mais cette dernière, paniquée, jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme, et vit que celle-ci lui faisait les gros yeux. Lui faisant comprendre de cette manière qu'elle ne devait rien lui dire ! Se retournant vers Buffy, Willow répondit comme elle put…

**Willow :** Euh…Pour rien, pour rien… Une idée stupide !

N'ayant absolument pas compris le pourquoi du comment, la Tueuse inspira rapidement et crois les bras.

**Buffy :** Je te le fais pas dire… Enfin bref ! Non, je n'ai pas le temps pour du tourisme, Will… J'aimerais en finir au plus vite, pour aller rejoindre l'Immortel.

Les deux sorcières ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer, ainsi que de lever les yeux au ciel. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu sur le tapis, celui-ci… Willow espéra alors secrètement que la mission prendrait un peu plus longtemps que prévu… Histoire de garder les deux Tueuses encore mariées sous le même toit. Peut-être allait-elle elle-même aider le destin, sur le coup. User de magie, en fait, tout simplement. Même si Tara n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'elle utilise la magie à des fins « futiles », peu importait. Il s'agissait là de Buffy et Faith, donc rien de futile. C'était pour cette raison, qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de son plan à sa femme. Même si elles se disaient tout, Willow estima que là, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle soit au courant. Car elle n'aurait peut-être pas été d'accord… Elle s'était donc tournée vers la seule personne qui adorait se mêler de la vie des gens, pour mener à bien son plan. Cordélia… C'est en souriant légèrement, que Willow revint à elle et déclara…

**Willow :** Tu as certes raison, allons-y !

Elle poussa Buffy dans le dos, afin qu'elles avancent. Et toutes les trois retournèrent à l'intérieur, pour chercher les autres.

**Tara :** Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, si je ne viens pas avec vous ? J'y suis déjà allée, ça ira…

Buffy ne put cacher sa surprise. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elles se sépareraient si tôt… Se tournant vers Willow, elle l'interrogea du regard.

Mais la sorcière avait le sien dans celui de sa femme. Elle tentait de déchiffrer ses pensées, et y parvint sans trop de mal. Elle voulait parler à Andrew, elle était prête à le parier… Il fallait donc qu'elle l'intercepte avant. Son sourire revint lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Buffy…

**Willow :** Oui, pas de problème ma chérie. On se voit quand on rentre, de toute façon.

Elles s'embrassèrent rapidement, puis Willow emmena une Buffy quelque peu perdue à l'intérieur de la maison.

**Buffy :** Mais… Et Tara ?

**Willow :** Tara a des trucs à faire.

Elle sourit rapidement, pour lui faire savoir que le sujet était clôt. Puis elle appela…

**Willow :** FAITH ?

Celle-ci, qui était en train de descendre les marches menant à l'entrée, s'arrêta.

**Faith :** Ouais ?

**Willow :** Va chercher Fred, on y va.

Ne lui laissant même pas le temps ni les moyens de répliquer quoi que ce soit, la sorcière s'en alla.

Et les deux Tueuses se regardèrent un instant.

L'une déglutissant difficilement, l'autre serrant les dents…

La première sentant ses mains devenir très rapidement moites, la deuxième sentant son cœur battre inexorablement plus vite…

La blonde réprimant son flot intense d'émotions qui s'emparait d'elle, l'empêchant ainsi de parler… Et exactement la même chose pour la brune.

Mais cette dernière reprit conscience rapidement, se dépêchant ainsi de remonter les escaliers, afin d'aller chercher Fred…

Buffy, voyant partir Faith, soupira. Les jours à venir, voire les heures, allaient effectivement être difficiles…

* * *

Willow elle, courrait presque pour essayer de voir Andrew avant Tara. Mais hélas, quand elle le trouva enfin, il était déjà en compagnie de sa femme, et ils discutaient. Elle n'hésita pourtant pas un seul instant à aller les interrompre…

**Willow :** Désolée… Mais Andrew, on doit y aller.

Le jeune homme regarda Tara, l'air désolé.

**Andrew :** Oh… Oui, c'est vrai…

Tara, suspicieuse, fronça immédiatement les sourcils… Pourquoi avait-on spécialement besoin de lui ?

**Tara :** Il ne peut pas rester ici ?

Mais Willow tenta de couper court à leur conversation.

**Willow :** Non, je préfère qu'il vienne avec nous…

Il sourit légèrement, lui faisant à nouveau comprendre qu'il s'excusait.

**Andrew :** On se reparle bientôt, d'accord ?

La sorcière blonde acquiesça en soupirant. Elle avait cru déceler quelque chose dans le comportement de sa compagne, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, maintenant… Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait raison ?

Tandis qu'Andrew s'éloigna, et que Willow s'apprêtait à le suivre… Tara l'interpella, presque inquiète.

**Tara :** Willow, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

La rousse se tourna sans s'arrêter de marcher, et répondit calmement…

**Willow :** Ce qui doit être fait…

Puis elle partit rejoindre Andrew qui l'attendait.

Tara elle, soupira de nouveau, très peu rassurée…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Willow et Andrew arrivèrent devant l'entrée du manoir…

En allant vers la voiture, ils constatèrent que Fred, ainsi que Buffy et Faith étaient adossées contre celle-ci…

Faith, les bras croisés, sourit largement en apercevant le garçon…

**Faith :** Hey, le guide !

Le guide en question sourit lui aussi largement, ravi d'être accueilli de la sorte.

Buffy à l'inverse, n'était pas du tout ravie de le savoir avec elles, et le fit savoir en soupirant bruyamment… Et en se plaignant !

**Buffy :** Pourquoi est-il obligé de venir avec nous ?

Ouvrant la portière arrière, elle attendit néanmoins la réponse de son amie…

Qui elle, s'amusait de la réaction de Buffy.

**Willow :** Justement parce qu'il est notre guide !

À son tour, Willow ouvrit la portière, et s'installa à l'avant avec Andrew.

Buffy entra dans la voiture, alors que les deux brunes y étaient déjà assises.

**Buffy :** Je croyais que tu savais où c'était ?

La sorcière se demanda alors comment Buffy allait réussir à supporter Andrew dans les prochains jours, si elle n'y arrivait pas maintenant… Parce qu'il était certain qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises… Souriant discrètement, elle s'amusa encore de sa réaction, puis la regarda dans le rétroviseur pour lui répondre…

**Willow :** C'est toujours mieux à deux, ou à plusieurs…

Ce fut au tour de Faith d'afficher un mince sourire. Elle avait quelques sous-entendus qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit… Mais elle estimait, ou espérait, que Willow les avait pensés elle aussi. Mais elle avait surtout compris où son amie voulait en venir.

Buffy, de son côté, se rembrunit sur son siège. Croisant les bras, elle soupira une nouvelle fois sans aucune gêne…

Andrew lui, soupira également. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être lourd, ennuyeux, emmerdant… Pourtant, les gens avaient du mal avec lui. Et c'était dommage. C'était un garçon adorable, bien qu'un peu spécial. Spécial… Oui, il y avait bien une personne en particulier, pour qui il était spécial… Et ça lui suffisait. En y repensant, il sourit doucement, et se concentra sur la route qui fut plus rapide que prévue…


End file.
